Ayame
by Hybrid-Sunshine
Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu activates, but no one knows what it does. But Jack Spicer finds out the hard way... A little bit slash? FINALLY FINISHED! Rated for safety.
1. The Bracelet of Koryu Reveals Itself

Yo! Now, this is only my second fic so far, so, please be nice. It may seem like it's worded awkwardly because it was originally written in script form, but my other fic was taken down because it was in script and that makes me mad since I'm better at scripts! (angry look) Anyways, I hope you like this fic. Now, "Ayame" is pronounced Ah-ya-may for those who didn't know that.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Xiaolin Showdown" or it's characters, but I do own the Bracelet of Koryu. "Koryu" is just a random word I'm using. It has no specific meaning in this story.

Ayame

Summary:

A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself: the Bracelet of Koryu. No one really knows it's function, considering how nothing is actually written in the Scroll about it. However, Jack Spicer finds out the hard way and finds himself in a most awkward situation...

Chapter 1

The Bracelet of Koryu

At the Xiaolin Temple, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were all training as Master Fung and Dojo observed them. All of a sudden, Dojo starts shivering uncontrollably. Everyone stops what they're doing and look toward Dojo.

"H-holy crap! A new S-Shen Gong Wu's just revealed itself!" said Dojo.

Master Fung whips out the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu seemingly out of no where and opens it up to a sketch of a beautiful bracelet. The Wudai Warriors all gather around him and are surprised to see that the animated figure wasn't moving and that there was no documentary describing it. Just the name was written: Bracelet of Koryu.

"What's goin' on?"

"Why can we not read what it does?"

"Is there something wrong with the Scroll?" asked Clay, Omi, and Kimiko.

Master Fung shakes his head. "No... It is just that the Bracelet of Koryu is one of the lesser known Shen Gong Wu. It's functions are not fully understood."

Raimundo rolls his eyes. "Well, that really helps."

"Ahh. The B-Bracelet of K-Koryu," Dojo looks off into the distance, as if remembering something. "Dashi always had a strange l-liking for this Wu for some weird reason... B-but whenever he used it, he always seemed to d-disappear and return with a huge smile on h-his face."

"Really?" an interested Omi said, a curious look on his face.

Dojo shudders. "T-trust me. That c-creepy smile is one of those th-things you don't easily forget."

"Alright," Raimundo says enthusiastically. "Let's bag this Wu!"

They grab their Shen Gong Wu and change out of their Xiaolin robes into their more "casual" clothing: Raimundo, in his long-sleeved orange shirt under a T-shirt with green sleeves and his cargo pants (you know, the ones with pockets on the leg-sides); Kimiko, in a blue Japanese school girl uniform (look at various Anime shows that have a uniformed school in it) with dyed-blue hair tied in a pony-tail; Clay, in his cowboy hat, button-up shirt with both sleeves rolled up, jeans, and cowboy boots; Omi, in his normal Xiaolin robes. Then, Wu in hand, they fly off on a now 40-foot shaking Dojo in the direction of the Bracelet of Koryu...

--

In a mansion, well, in the basement, also known as "Jack Spicer's Evil Lair", Jack Spicer was working on up-grading his robots, yellow swirly goggles over his eyes. Suddenly, his Shen Gong Wu Detecto-bot starts beeping out of control and an image appears on his computer. He lifts his goggles and rushes over to the computer to see what it was this time, to see the image of an extremely pretty bracelet.

A computer voice states, "Current Shen Gong Wu: Bracelet of Koryu. Location: Osaka, Japan. Functions: Unknown."

"Huh?" Jack raises his eyebrows in confusion at this. He starts typing various codes, the computer making random beeping noises. "Must be a glitch somewhere... There!"

Computer Voice: Current Shen Gong Wu: Bracelet of Koryu. Location: Osaka, Japan. Functions: ...

"Functions...?" Jack says impatiently, moving his hands as a sign for the computer's explanation to continue.

Computer Voice: (deeper, more menacing voice) UNKNOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!

Jack falls out of his chair from the reaction. "Aah! Okay then! This Shen Gong Wu will be mine, and there's nothing those Xiaolin Losers can do to stop me!" Then, he starts laughing his evil laugh.

He gathers the few Shen Gong Wu he has (Monkey Staff, Jet Bootsu, Changing Chopsticks, Eye of Dashi), puts on his ripped trench coat and heli-bot, and runs outside. Jack activates it, Wu-Detector in hand, and flies in the direction it points to, smiling evilly to himself.

--

Now, I know this was a sucky chapter. It gets better in Chapter 2.


	2. Okonomiyaki & Takoyaki

Okay, _okonomiyaki_ is "Japanese pizza" (like an omelet that usually contains various kinds of meats and vegetables, wrapped in a doughy flour and egg mixture, is fried (batter and toppings together), and served with some kind of sauce) and _takoyaki_ are "fried octopus balls" (like a ball), and are dough balls stuffed with a piece of octopus served with a savory sauce, just so you know. They're both Osakan foods. Now, I'm in no way Japanese or an Osakan native, so if some of the info is wrong, don't sue me please. I'm just using what I know, since I thought it would be interesting to have some of this in Osaka, Japan instead of always Tokyo for a change. Also, picture the Osakans with a southern accent, since their speech is somewhat similar.

Disclaimer: I don't own the food or "Xiaolin Showdown". Just this fic and the computer I'm using. This chapter is way better than the first I hope.

Chapter 2

_Okonomiyaki _and _Takoyaki_

Upon arriving in Osaka, the warriors dismount Dojo, who shrinks back to normal four-foot long. Still shivering, he wraps himself around Clay's wrist.

"O-okay!" says Dojo. "That Wu's a-around here somewhere..."

"Could you be a little bit more specific?" asks Raimundo.

Dojo closes his eyes, concentrating. "U-um... It's in a very high place... Hmm... And that's all I've got now."

Omi puts on an "I'm-thinking" look. "A very high place..."

Raimundo slaps his forehead, a look of frustration on his face. "Ohh! That could be anywhere!"

"Uh, how high we talkin' here, Dojo?" Clay asked the little dragon.

"Yeah, like tree-high, building-high, tower-high...?" Raimundo stares eagerly at Dojo.

Dojo shivers again. "T-t-tower high!"

Kimiko snaps her fingers. "Ah! I know! Tsutenkaku Tower!"

Omi stares confusedly at Kimiko. "Sue-wen-what-to tower?"

"No. _Tsutenkaku_. It's Osaka's major landmark. See?"

She points to a poster with a picture of the tower on it, the bold _kanji _writing says "Be sure to visit Tsutenkaku!"

"Sure helps to have a Japanese native on our side!" Clay happily says, examining the poster.

"No, it sure helps to look over there!" Raimundo points somewhere.

Everyone looks to see where Raimundo is pointing toward: none other than the tower in plain sight! Omi takes a triumphant stance. "And, now that we know our destination, onto Tsutenkaku Tower and the Bracelet of Koryu!" He points toward the Tower, eyes closed in a hard Chinese expression, a huge grin on his face.

They all just stand there, Omi still in pointing position, as if waiting for something.

Omi clears his throat. "Ahem! I said, 'And, now that we know our destination, onto Tsutenkaku Tower and the Bracelet of Koryu!'"

Still, nothing happens.

Omi gets angry at this. "DOJO! Where is Dojo? He is supposed to grow and fly us there!"

Clay looks up sleeves and hat, only to turn up no Dojo. He shrugs. "Don' look at me, lil' partner."

Kimiko looks around. "But he was just here!"

"Uh, guys?"

Raimundo points over to an _okonomiyaki _and _takoyaki_ stand where Dojo, in the form of a human, was giving the Osakan man at the stand his order. Dojo is speaking in Japanese with the man.

(A/N: Now, the Osakan Man/Japanese talking will be in script form. It'll be easier to understand that way.)

Dojo: (translated) _I'd like one order of okonomiyaki with a side order of 20 takoyaki, please._

Osakan Man: (translated) _Thank ya for your order, and we're havin' a special offer today! Would you like a Tsutenkaku key chain as a souvenier?_

Dojo: _No thank you. Just the food._

Osakan Man: _Okay then. _(hands Dojo food) _Thank ya very much and have a nice day!_

Dojo: (stuffing face) _Thank you! You too! _

Dojo, arms full of food, walks over to monks, who give him angry looks. "What?"

"You were supposed to fly us to the tower!" Kimiko states angrily, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Why?" Dojo stuffs another fried octopus ball into his mouth.

Raimundo motions his hands toward Tsutenkaku. "Hello? Shen Gong Wu? Ring any bells?"

Omi is also extremely frustrated. He waves his slim, yellow index finger in a shame-on-you way in Dojo's food-stuffed face. "Yes! How could you let food cloud your sight on our mission?"

Clay eyes the food, mouth watering. "You gonna share those?"

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi shoot a look at him. "CLAY!"

Clay raises his hands in defence. "What? I haven't eaten since lunch!"

Omi looks back at Dojo. "Will you fly us there or not?"

"But I'm eating!"

Clay takes the food from him and grins. "I'll watch these for ya!" He acts as if he's holding a valuable treasure and starts stuffing his face.

"Fine!" Dojo transforms back into dragon-form. "Let's get this over with. At least my shivers are gone now."

They all mount Dojo, the Osakan Man watching in interest as they fly away to Tsutenkaku. He rubs his eyes.

Osakan Man: (translated) _Aiya. I've been breathin' in too much takoyaki fumes..._

_--_

With Jack Spicer, he's flying in circles around the base of Tsutenkaku. He was growing frustrated, considering on how his Detecto-bot was going crazy. He looks up just in time to see a huge green dragon fly toward the top of the tower.

"Wonder what's up with them..." He then realizes and slaps his forehead, not believing his stupidity. "Oh, duh!"

He flies up as fast as he can, struggling to keep up with Dojo without wrecking his heli-bot. He was gaining speed and passing the Wudai Warriors, laughing at them as he passed. The monks notice this.

Raimundo points at him. "Oh, no you don't! WUDAI STAR WIND!"

He sends a gust of wind toward Jack, trying to knock him off course. Jack sees this and flies out of the way, he was practicing flying his heli-bot and at being more agile. It appeared that his efforts weren't in vain.

"Alright! I did something right! WHOO!" Jack says proudly, and starts cheering out of control. He sticks out his tounge at the monks and presses button on his watch, pointing toward the Warriors. "Jack-bots, ATTACK!"

A bunch of Jack-bots appear and fly at the monks, razor sides and lasors at the ready.

Kimiko puts on a bored look. "This really does get annoying. WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Omi nodds his head. "Indeed it does. WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

Clay doesn't notice. "Mmm... munch munch "

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi, performing various fighting styles with their elements, destroy the charging robots while Dojo and Clay, who is still eating the Osakan food, fly after Spicer.

Dojo attempts to snap Clay out of his eating trance. "Hey, cowboy! Focus here!"

"Hm?" Clay sees Jack, swallows, and puts the food away.

He jumps off of Dojo as they reach the tip of the top of the tower, where Jack was about to grab the Bracelet of Koryu on the wide platform. Clay grabs it at the same time and tips his hat. Jack gives him a dirty look.

"Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"The game is an eating contest. First one to give up or collapse from fullness loses. We'll eat as much _takoyaki _and _okonomiyaki_ as we can."

Jackputs on a disqusted look on his face at the mention of _takoyaki_. "No way! I am _not_ eating fried octopus balls!"

Clay looks irritated. "Fine, you spoiled brat! Just _okonomiyaki_, then!"

"Okay. Now, _that_ I'm okay with! Let's go..."

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The area is engulfed in light. Tsutenkaku rises higher, above the clouds, the area darkens for some reason, a spotlight shining on two tables. On the tables were plates of _okonomiyaki_ waiting to be eaten. The others were sitting in a row of seats on the edge of the platform, the tower tip standing tall in the middle, the red light on top flashing on and off, the Bracelet of Koryu on top. Jack and Clay sit at the tables, pick up their chopsticks, and face their _okonomiyaki_, ready to eat.

"GONG YI TANPAI!"

A gong sounds, the tower light turns green, and Jack and Clay start stuffing their faces. Clay knew he should not have eaten that food beforehand, since he was already full after the fifth eaten _okonomiyaki_. Jack, on the other hand, was starving and was shoving the meals into his mouth one by one as if it were nothing. He seemed to be enjoying his meal a whole lot more than Clay, who was watching him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Clay felt as if he was going to pass out. His friends were cheering for him.

"Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" Raimundo chanted to Clay.

"Come on, Clay!" Kimiko encouraged. "You can do it!"

Omi nodds. "You cannot lose to Jack Spicer, for he is a skinny chopstick compared to you!"

Kimiko stares at Omi. "Is that supposed to help?"

"Yes! I am just saying that he should have a bigger advantage over Jack considering his gigantic size compared to him."

_I can't lose! I just can't!_, thought Clay. He looks at Jack, who's still shoveling the food down hungrily. _Just as Omi said, Jack's a skinny rail, but he acts as if he hasn't eaten in weeks! How can I compete with that? _(gurgle) _I know you're full, but we can't lose! THERE'S JUST NO WAY!_

Jack raises his plate and stands up. "MORE!"

The Osakan man from the stand suddenly appears holding a large tray of _okonomiyaki_. He looks around in confusion.

Osakan Man: (translated)_ Now, how'd I end up here? Am I dreamin'...?_

Jack starts shaking his plate impatiently. "_Hellooo_? I said, 'MORE!' please! I'm still hungry!"

Osakan Man: (translated) _What did he say? Whatever. Looks like he wants what I have! _

The man runs over to Jack and puts more _okonomiyaki_ onto his plate.

Jack shovels it down and it's gone already. He raises his plate insistantly at the Osakan Man. "MORE!'

Osakan Man: (translated) _Ah! This one has quite an appetite! It's a good thing I'm not chargin' for these here!_

He continues to serve Jack more _okonomiyaki_ and watches Jack inhale them all until he was completely out, only to find that Jack _still _wanted more! He was very impressed, along with some Wudai Warriors, leaving them stupified. Clay finally admitted defeat in despair. The area turns back to normal. Jack now had the Bracelet of Koryu and a very full but satisfied stomach. The Wudai Warriors run to comfort Clay, who was very discouraged by his humiliating defeat.

"I can't believe I lost... To Jack Spicer, nontheless!"

Raimundo clasps a hand on Clay's shoulder reasuringly. "It's not your fault. Jack probably has high metabolism or something, giving him an advantage."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Kimiko agrees.

Omi nodds. "Besides, it is probably best that you have lost the Bracelet anyway."

Clay stares with confusion at the little bald monk. "What makes ya say that, partner?"

Omi raises an index finger up knowingly, one of his long, slim eyebrows raised. "We do not know what it does, and Jack will be the perfect pig from Guinea!"

"I think you mean 'guinea pig'." Rai corrected.

"Yes! That, too!"

"Compliments to the chef!" Jack says to the Osakan Man. "I don't say that often, so feel honored! Maybe, when I rule the world, you can be my personal chef!" He smirks at him.

Osakan Man: (translated) _I'm not that sure what he just said, but it sounded like a complement!_

The Osakan Man smiles proudly. Jack raises the Bracelet. "And now..."

Omi stares eagerly at Jack. "Here it comes..."

"...now that it looks like I've won..."

"Say it..." Raimundo urges, fists clensed.

Jack starts flying away. "...THE BRACELET OF KORYU IS MINE!"

Kimiko points at him. "Look! Something's happening!"

Since he was too busy laughing his evil laugh, Jack didn't notice that the Bracelet started glowing. Jack suddenly stopped laughing and froze, a tense look on his face. Then, he started to fall, but the Wudai Warriors didn't see where he had landed...

--

What happened to Jack? Who knows except me? Do you hate or like this story? 'Til next time! Read and review please?


	3. Who's She?

Disclaimer: Still not owning "Xiaolin Showdown" and it's characters. I only own the way the girl looks.

Chapter 3

Who's She?

The Wudai Warriors searched Osaka endlessly for the location of where Jack might have landed, but to no avail. The only things they found that had to do with Jack were his Shen Gong Wu, goggles, and heli-bot. They were getting worried considering how it was almost sun down. They had split up an hour ago and were to report back to Tsutenkaku if they didn't find anything after an hour, or send a fire work into the sky from their location if they did so the others would come running (they had bought some fire works as they were searching when Omi had his "most brilliant idea") . Anyway, after the hour was up, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo return to the tower.

Kimiko arrives after Omi and Clay. She looks at their discouraged expressions. "You guys didn't see any sign of him?"

Omi bows in shame, letting his arms dangle. "No..."

Clay lowers his hat over his eyes. "Nothin' here..."

Dojo, who was in the form of a human, changes back into small dragon form and sits on Kimiko's shoulder. "I talked with a bunch of people, but they said they didn't see any sign of a red-haired boy dressed in black except from before the Showdown when he was searching for the Bracelet around Tsutenkaku Tower."

Omi sighs deeply and closes his eyes. "What about you Raimundo?"

No answer.

Clay looks up from under his hat. "Raimundo?"

They look around, but they see no Brazillian boy.

"He didn't come back..." Kimiko states. "Maybe he found something?"

And sure enough, they see the green fire work on the east skyline of town. They got on Dojo and flew toward the fire work over an alley, where they see Raimundo waving his arms frantically to them.

"Guys! I found something here!"

"Is it Jack Spicer?" Omi asks.

Raimundo shakes his head. "No, but it's something else..."

He runs to the other side of the dumpster he was standing next to and kneels down to a figure there. The others land near him to see what he's doing and gasp at what they saw.

He was kneeling next to a girl who appeared to be unconsious. There was a strange mark under her left eye, assumably a scar, but other than that, she had clean, fair but pale skin. She had shoulder-length red hair that was kind of messy, but was straight if it was brushed right. She was very pretty, but the most noticable thing about her body was...

"SWEET MAMA OF TEXAS, SHE'S NAKED!" Clay screams, blushing like crazy. He then runs over and covers Omi's eyes with his hat. "OMI! COVER YOUR EYES!"

"Why?" Omi asks, as he struggles to get the cowboy's hat from blocking his view of the girl.

Raimundo snickers at this. "Don't worry. I covered up anything that would be too revealing."

"I wonder who this girl is and what happened to her..." Kimiko studies the girl more thoroughly. "...Huh?"

She looked at the girl's right wrist. It had strange markings around it. They looked like symbols of some sort...

Dojo raises a clawed hand into the air. "I say we take her back to the Temple with us!"

"Yes!" Omi agrees. "We are Xiaolin Warriors! We must protect and take in anyone in need!"

Raimundo perks up. "A GREAT IDEA!"

Kimiko tears her gaze away from girl's wrist, a skeptical look at Rai. "Figures _you'd _say that."

"Have to agree with the little lady." Clay casts a suspicious glance at Raimundo. "Don't even think of tryin' to pull anything."

"Of course not! I was thinking nothing of the sort!" Raimundo says just a little too quickly. _But, now that you mentioned it..._, he thought, a sly smile developing on his face.

Omi looks as confused as ever. "'Pull anything?' I do not understand. What would Raimundo pull?"

"Partner, you don't wanna know..."

"Hmm?" You could practically see the question marks above Omi's head.

Clay picks up girl bridal style and climbs onto Dojo's back. "Okay, let's go back to the Temple. She could be hurt in some way."

Kimiko nodds. "You're right." She looks at Raimundo. "Let's go, Rai!" Then, she also climbs onto Dojo.

"Yeah." Raimundo does so, too.

Omi looks up at them. "Wait for me!" He hurries onto Dojo's back right as he was taking off.

"Next stop: Xiaolin Temple!"

With that, they fly off toward their Temple home with another passanger. But Kimiko couldn't stop thinking about the weird familiarness of the girl, and her wrist, where had she seen those markings before...?

--

Where'd Spicer go? Who is the strange girl? Find out next time!


	4. What the Heck Happened!

Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to say it? All I own is the way the girl looks and the Bracelet of Koryu! I also don't own "the pillows". They're an awesome Japanese rock band (they do the background music/ending theme song for "FLCL/Fooly Cooly/Furi Kuri") and I don't really know who they belong to . Listen to one of their songs! They sound like either Raimundo or Jack singing in Japanese! Now, I say Jack because their lyrics are somewhat gothic. And _italics _are Jack's thoughts. Onto the fic!

Chapter 4

What the Heck Happened?

Jack awoke, but was surprised to find that he was no longer in Osaka or at home, but lying on a mat on a tiled floor. In the room, he saw that he was surrounded by tall curtains. He sat up and looked around. There were posters of Japanese bands (he instantly recognized a "the pillows" logo), tons of outfits on hangers, at least a hundred different pairs of shoes, and a laptop on a small desk with some other electronics. Behind him was a huge trunk that seemed to hold millions of hair dyes and make-up kits. He realized that he must be at the Temple, and he had been in this room before.

_Must be Kimiko's room... Wait! KIMIKO'S ROOM? How'd I get in here?_

Also, other than the slight headache he had, he also felt a little... different. He looked at himself and gasped at what he observed. He had long slim fingers with perfect nails and glove-less hands. When he went to run his fingers through his hair, he found that it was no longer short, spiky, or held up by his goggles, which were gone, but his hair was shoulder-length, silky-straight but a little messed up, and some hair was going over his shoulders to his front. He had longer bangs, but not that long, just so that they were slightly in his eyes, but just barely covered his forehead. He realized that he was shirtless, but there seemed to be more than just chest there! The hair going over covered them, so he didn't see anything. His eyes widened slightly in shock.

Jack then looked down toward his legs, which weren't hairy, but long and smooth, just perfect legs. Perfect _female_ legs, and his feet were dainty with perfect toes and toe nails. He wiggled them to make sure they were his. They moved how he wanted them to, which freaked him out even more. Then, he decided to look down where his... you know... was, afraid of what he'd find. His eyes widened in horror when he found it wasn't there anymore!

Jack covers mouth in horror. _HOLY CRAP! Am I... Am I..._

He digs through Kimiko's make-up kits, finds a mirror, takes a deep breath, and hesitantly opens an eye to look at himself. He stares at his reflection for a good long while. His eyes were a deep shade of purple with long, pretty eyelashes, his nose was smaller but still pointed, but not much, he noticed his hair was still red, but longer, like a _girl's_. He was completely terrified when he was finished examining himself and screamed as loud as he could. His screams were always a little feminine, but it was _completely_ feminine this time. He covered his mouth again, eyes completely wide.

_What did those sick people do to me? **I'M A CHICK!**_

He then heard a series of footsteps running to his room. Then, the curtains were ripped open and in came the Wudai Warriors and their master, worried looks on their faces. They all kneel down to Jack's level, looking concerned.

Omi was the first to speak. "Are you okay, Miss?"

Jack, his frightened look still on, nodds. _He just called me "Miss"? Too weird..._

Clay gives a sigh of relief. "That's good. You really had us worried back there. It's a good thing Rai found ya. Who knows what woulda happened if we didn't come along, considerin' on how you're such a pretty little lady." He smiles kindly and tips his hat.

_Okay. Did he just call me "pretty little lady"! That's going a little too far, cowboy!_

Raimundo just nodds and stares at the new Jack. "Yeah..."

Omi also nodds his head in agreement. "Oh, yes! You are most attractive!"

_Now cue-ball!_

Raimundo, still in a "trance", nodds again. "Yeah..."

_What's his problem?_

Kimiko notices female-Jack staring weirdly at Rai. "Don't mind him. Raimundo always gets this way around women."

"...Thanks..." Jack says quietly in his new female voice.

Raimundo seemed blown away from the sound of Jack's new voice. He started blushing like crazy when female-Jack looked at him.

"S-so, do you remember anything that, um, happened before you were knocked out?" Raimundo stutters.

Jack thinks to himself. "Um..."

He looked at Kimiko, who seemed to be observing his right wrist. Jack looked at it, and gaped at the markings that seemed to be etched into his skin all the way around his wrist right where his hand and arm were connected. How did he not notice those there before?

"Master Fung, may I go to the Scroll room, please?"

"Of course, Kimiko." The wise old Temple Master says.

"Thank you." Kimiko bows politely to Master Fung and runs off.

Jack watches her leave. _Wonder what her problem is..._

"So," Master Fung says to female-Jack. "You don't remember anything on how you ended up in that alley?"

Jack remembered eating a lot of _okonomiyaki_ during the Showdown with Clay, ending up winning, then trying to fly away. But, after that, time seemed to have frozen and he remembered feeling this weird pain, ending up falling from the sky. He figured that he must have hit his head when he landed, knocking himself out. That must be when he changed into this... But, there was no way he could tell that to them! No chance!

He shakes his head. "...No."

Then, Omi asks, "What do you wish to be addressed by?"

"In other words, what's your name?" Rai translates.

Jack began to silently panic. _Oh crap! My name! I can't tell them who I am! What do I tell them? Jackie? No. No "J" names. How about..._ "Ayame. My name's Ayame."

Clay smiles again. "That's an awful pretty name."

"Oh yes!" Omi agrees.

"Ayame..." Raimundo says dreamily, staring at female-Jack.

_Oooookay... He's really creeping me out now..._

"So, Ayame. How are you feeling right now?" the old man asks.

"My head hurts a little."

Raimundo raises his hand. "I'll get the aspirin!" He turns around and starts running down the hall.

Omi grabs him by his sash, effectively stopping Raimundo in his tracks. "No! Allow me to get the headache medicine!"

Then, Raimundo and Omi start fighting, trying to run down the hall, tackling whoever was getting ahead. Finally, Clay lassos them. "Hold up, partners! I'll get the medicine."

"Why?" the tied up boys ask demandingly.

"'Cause _I'm_ the biggest and _I_ carried her on Dojo here."

"But _I _found her! _I _should be the one to take care of her!" Raimundo says in his defence.

Omi was starting to get a little tired of the pointless fighting. "Why don't we just get them together so everyone is happy?"

_Their fighting over **ME**. This is gonna take a while to get used to... _

Jack watches them fight over who'll get him, "Ayame", the aspirin and Master Fung rubs his forehead in embarrassment.

--

Meanwhile, in the Scroll room, Kimiko was reading through various scrolls for the weird markings found on the girl's wrist. Right when she was going to give up, she found it at last. She began reading, a look of understanding and shock upon her face.

"Alright. I'm onto you now..."

--

How will Jack cope with this new developement? What is Kimiko planning? Find out next time on "Ayame"!


	5. I Know Who You Are

Disclaimer: Not owning... Blah blah blah...

Chapter 5

I Know Who You Really Are...

That night, Ayame was given her own room. It was next to Kimiko's, so that if you rose the curtain, they could see each other and talk. She was laying on her side, facing the wall, but she was unable to sleep. She was given a long, baggy night shirt to sleep in so she wasn't nude. Ayame could barely stand it. She-- I mean he-- Jack Spicer, was in a girl's body! He tried desperately to remember exactly what had caused him to change his appearance. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"The Bracelet of Koryu..." says a voice from behind.

"Gaah!" Jack jumps in surprise at the sudden noise in the undisturbed silence. He then looks at behind him at the source of the noise. "I didn't know you were awake."

Kimiko, who was in her pink nighty, was lifting the curtain so she was looking at female-Jack.

Kimiko puts a finger to her lips. "Shh! Do you want the others to wake up?" She casts a quick glance in the direction of the boys' "rooms". "Anyways, you're not really Ayame."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Jack, you can't fool me. I know it's you."

Jack decides to drop his act and looks nervously at the Japanese girl. "...How did you know?"

"You know those markings around your wrist?" Kimiko points at female-Jack's right wrist. "I've seen them in a scroll here and it said that you get those marks when you use the Bracelet of Koryu. Somehow, the Bracelet was absorbed into your body and messed with your DNA, or something like that. It must have changed you into a girl. It's the only possible explaination."

Jack looks at the markings, then back up at Kimiko. "Okay. There's one of my questions answered. Now, how do I change back?"

"That's the problem. You can't."

Jack panicked at this. "WHA--"

Kimiko hurriedly shushes him again and signals for him to speak softer.

Jack turns his voice volume down. "What? You mean I'm stuck like this forever? But, I wanna be _me_ again! A_ **BOY**!_"

"Also, it said that it's effect is the only one that can't be reversed by the Reversing Mirror for some reason and that the only way to change you back is to wait until the Bracelet's sister Shen Gong Wu, the Choker of Soten, is revealed. Then you can use it to change back." Kimiko says calmly.

Jack scoffs and folds his arms wearing an annoyed look. "Who knows when that'll be?"

Kimiko nodds. "Exactly. Now, will you get some sleep and stop worrying?"

Jack puts on a surprised look and stops her from lowering the curtain again. "Wait! You're not gonna tell the others...?"

"Well, you gotta stay somewhere when you're in this state."

"Thanks! ...Hold on. There's a catch, isn't there?"

Kimiko smiles slyly. "How'd you know? I want you to fix and up-grade all of my electronics. Also, give them extra virus protection! Raimundo won't stop sending me that stupid virus!"

Jack waits, expecting to hear more, leaving a tense silence. "...Is that it?" He smiles happily and outstretches his slim female-hand to Kimiko. "Alright! You've got a deal!"

Kimiko raises a finger in a wait-a-minute way. "Hold on. I didn't get to the most important parts of all!"

Jack slowly lowers his hand, a bad feeling growing in his chest. "...Oh no..."

"First of all, you can't do anything evil, which means no evil laughing, no gloating, no trying to steal our Shen Gong Wu, and no evil theme music, _and_..."

Kimiko disappears from view for a few seconds. Jack hears some russeling behind the curtain. Kimiko returns, holding a brown paper-covered object, and hands it to Jack, who takes it, curious. He opens it and his eyes widen at it.

Kimiko smiles. "...You have to wear that tomorrow."

Jack looks in a disbelieving manner at her. "You're kidding, right? This is some kind of sick joke, isn't it?"

Kimiko shakes her head, still smiling. Then, she puts on a sly, dreamy expression. "Or, I could just tell everyone that you're a certain evil boy genius who likes to dress in women's clothing--"

"Fine! I'll wear it! Just don't tell anyone who I really am, okay? Deal?"

"Okay... _Ayame!_"

They shake on it. With that, Kimiko closes the curtain, rolls over, and falls asleep instantly, very satisfied with her accomplishments. Jack, however, fell into an uneasy sleep, not believing what he had to do just to keep his secret...

--

What does Jack have to wear? Find out next time!


	6. GET DRESSED!

Now, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was at home for the past week and this story's on my computer here at my grandma's house and I hope you can forgive me for making you wait!

Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own "Xiaolin Showdown". All I own is this fic and the deranged part of my mind from which it came.

Chapter 6

GET DRESSED!

The next morning, Jack slept in as long as he could to procrastinate what he had to do today... That is, until Kimiko came in, banging a hand-held gong as hard as she could.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty!" screamed Kimiko, still banging the gong. "Wakey wakey!"

Jack makes a pathetic attempt to cover his head with his pillow to drown out the horrid sound. Then, Kimiko rips his covers right off of his new female body, a wave of coldness washing over him. He gets up, admitting defeat, still covering his ears. "Alright! Alright! I'm up! I'm up! Yeesh..."

Kimiko stops with the noise and smiles. "Okay, _Ayame_. You know what to do! I don't wanna think that you're tryin' to put it off."

_Ayame_ heaves a sigh. "Fine..." He waits for her to leave, but she doesn't move. Kimiko keeps standing there, smiling at him. He gets a little impatient and annoyed at this. "Well? Aren't you gonna go yet?"

"I'm staying because you may need help getting your "clothes" on."

Jack blushes. "W-what? I don't need help!"

Kimiko nodds. "Oh, yeah you do. Have you ever tried on women's clothing before or something?" She raises an amused but suspicious eyebrow.

Jack blushes deeper. "NO! And I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!"

With that, "she" gets up and shoves Kimiko out of "her" room, closing the curtain, but Kimiko doesn't leave just yet. She stands there, smiling, watching the curtain. Inside the curtain, "Ayame" opens the paper-covered object and holds the outfit in front of "her", observing it.

_It's so tiny..., _Jack thought, _How the heck do you put this thing on?_

Kimiko hears struggling behind the curtain and her smile grows even wider. Jack was having a hard time alright, not knowing how to actually put it on without hurting his more sensitive female body. This went on for a good half-hour, until...

"Kimiko...?"

"Yes?" Kimiko says sweetly.

"...I need help...," came the weak reply.

Kimiko mockingly puts a hand to her ear. "What was that?"

Jack says a little louder, "I need help."

_"Whaaaat?"_

Jack was getting irritated. "I NEED HELP, OKAY!"

"Okay!" Kimiko says cheerfully and rushes in to help Jack. Once Kimiko finished dressing him and brushing Jack's longer hair, who was extremely embarrassed for some reason and wouldn't stop blushing, she observes her work.

"I'm not sure what, but it feels like something's missing..." wondered Kimiko.

Jack stares at her. "What _now_!"

Kimiko thinks for a minute, and then snaps her fingers. "Ah! Almost forgot!"

She runs into her room real quick and returns seconds later with a pair of bunny ears and high heels. Jack's purple eyes stare in confusion at the seemingly random objects in Kimiko's hands. Kimiko puts the bunny ears on Jack's head, fitting the headband behind his ears.

"Sit down." Kimiko calmly commands.

"Ayame" does so. Kimiko raises his girl-foot to her level and fits one of the high-heeled shoes onto it. Surprisingly it fits perfectly. She fastens the straps on it as "Ayame" watches with interest. Kimiko does the same with the other foot and helps "Ayame" up, who starts to lose "her" balance, but Kimiko helps support "her" to walk out of the tiny, curtained room until "she" could stand by "herself".

Kimiko steps back a bit to survey her work. She circles Jack, who nervously watches her, slightly getting dizzy since she kept circling him, which made him even more wobbly. Finally she stopped, a smile on her face, obviously satisfied.

"Perfect!"

Jack raises an eyebrow at her, a little worried. "What's so perfect? What did you do to me?"

Kimiko leads him to a tall mirror. Jack observes himself for a second, not believing what he sees.

"NO WAY! I AM NOT WEARING THIS! THE OTHERS CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!" Jack folds his arms and glares at Kimiko, who glares right back.

Kimikoputs her hands on her hips. She was not going to let all of her hard work go to waste. "And exactly why not?"

"IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Then "Ayame" thinks for a second. "...Why do you have this thing anyway?"

"It was a gift from my Aunt Hitomi." Kimiko explains. "She's on the Japanese Playboy channel. She said she owned that when she was my age."

This definately surprised Jack. "WHAT!"

"Don't worry. It's clean. I never wore it, so you can have it. Besides, if you don't wear it..." Kimiko smiles evilly. "I'll tell everyone who you really are. When I say 'everyone', I mean _EVERYONE_. Good and evil!"

Jack narrows his eyes at the little Japanese girl. "You wouldn't dare!"

Kimiko casts an evil look at "Ayame", still smiling evilly. "Try me."

"...Fine. You win... But, I can't upgrade anthing in this. I need more protective clothing than this."

Kimiko nodds again. "I know, that can wait, but the boys can't! Come along, _Ayame!"_

Jack droops his shoulders a little. "I know I'm gonna hate this..."

Jack tries to follow, but screams as he trips on the high heels and falls flat on his face on the tiled floor. Kimiko stares at him and shakes her head.

"Pathetic... Uh... First, I guess I'd better teach you how to walk in high heels or you'll embarrass yourself even further..."

Jack looks up, furious. "Geez! What was your first clue, genius!"

--

How will the boys react to "Ayame's" new outfit? I'm pretty sure you have a good idea.


	7. Reactions

Disclaimer: Don't feel like saying it... (falls asleep) Zzzzzz...Not owning...Zzzzzz...

Chapter 7

Reactions

After about another hour of "high-heel-walking lessons", as Jack called it, Kimiko took his hand (which made him blush) and helped walk him into the Grand Hall where the boys were stretching, getting ready for their day of training.

"Hi guys!" says a cheerful Kimiko. She nudges Jack. "Say hi, Ayame!"

Jack, however, was thinking, _I wish I were dead! I wish I were dead! _'Ayame' looked embarrassedly at the floor. "H-hello..."

The boys look up and staring wide-mouthed at 'Ayame', who was dressed as a fancy, sexy, blue Playboy Bunny. She was wearing a two-piece bikini-like outfit, showing a lot of cleavage, blue bunny ears, cuffs around her wrists, a white cotton tail, a bow with the extra string hanging off pretty long around her neck, and strappy blue high-heeled shoes. All in all, it was pretty sexy and revealing.

Clay rushed over to cover young Omi's eyes again, but Omi was too fast for him, for he was already in 'Ayame's' face, examining her outfit thoroughly. Raimundo, on the other hand, was just standing firmly on his spot, gazing at the red-haired girl.

Omi was simply fasinated. "Wow... I have never before seen such a revealing clothing piece!"

Raimundo takes a deep breath and walks over to the girls, planning to talk to 'Ayame'. He stands casually next to her and eyes her up and down, taking in every detail. _Time to put my charms to work!_ He runs a hand through his brown hair and says smoothly, smiling sexily, "Hey, Ayame. Lookin' good."

Jack began to feel uneasy at how close Rai was to him and backed away slightly. _He'd better back off, _he thought. He then turned his attention back to Kimiko."Can I leave now?"

"Not yet! You just got here!" Kimiko tells 'Ayame'.

"But I'm not sure about-- Aah!"

Raimundo was stroking 'Ayame's' butt! Without really paying attention to what he was doing, Jack/Ayame automatically slaps him as hard as s/he could, the sound echoing throughout the room. Raimundo staggers back, startled, but not very surprised. _I can't believe it! That usually works on girls! This one's gonna be a hard one..._

'Ayame' covers 'her' mouth and looks at Kimiko worriedly. _Oh crap! Now Kimiko's gonna tell everyone who I am! Why did I do that? Stupid! STUPID!_

But, instead, Kimiko laughs. "Serves you right, Rai!"

"Yeah, you should know better than to go touchin' places you shouldn't touch." Clay scolds.

Omi also gives Raimundo a dirty look. "Even _I _know to respect a woman's personal space..." Kimiko gives him a look. "...That is, after Kimiko taught me."

Jack sighs in relief, then glares at Rai, female-hands clenched into fists. "Yeah! What the _hell_ is your problem, you sick pervert!"

Raimundo rubs his face and casts sexy look at 'Ayame' again, purring, "Ooh! Kitty's got claws."

Jack backs away further, seriously freaked out, thinking, _Note to self: Stay a good distance away from Raimundo._

Kimiko laughs again. It was just too funny seeing Raimundo trying to flirt with Jack Spicer! _Oh, if only he knew, _she thought.

'Ayame' glares at Kim and whispers, "Oh! You think this is funny?"

"Yup!" Kimiko whispers back, then asks louder to everyone else, "So, what do you think of Ayame's outfit?"

"I think it is very warm!"

Raimundo rolls his eyes and corrects, "'Hot', Omi. 'Hot', and it is." He drools over 'Ayame', which freaks 'her' out even more.

Clay was rubbing his chin, thinking. "I don't know, Kimiko. You're really pushin' your luck here. What if Master Fung saw this?"

"What if I saw what?"

Everyone is startled at Master Fung's sudden entrance and Clay rushes over in front of 'Ayame', blocking the old man's view of 'her' outfit. Master Fung raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Kimiko starts panicking. _Oh man! I forgot about Master Fung! I can't let him see Jack like this!_

Raimundo hurriedly swings an arm around Fung's shoulders, thus turning him away from 'Ayame'.

"Nothin' to see here!" Rai says hurriedly, walking Fung farther away from the group towards the door. "Just us monks introducing ourselves to our new friend, Ayame!"

Master Fung takes Rai's arm off and puts his hands into the opposite sleeves, giving him a wiser look. "Yes. About Ayame. How is she?"

"She's doing fine!" shouts Kimiko.

"Yup!" Clay agrees.

Omi nodds vigorously. "Oh, yes! And you should see what she is wearing!"

Everyone casts angry and worried looks at the young, bald monk. "OMI!"

The old man raises a suspicious eyebrow. "Hmm? And what exactly is she wearing that you are so excited about?"

"Wait until you observe her with your--Mmf!"

Raimundo had run over and covered Omi's mouth, preventing any more speech. He smiles at the ever so confused and suspicious Master. "Yeah! Sure looks good in that temple outfit! Right, Kimiko?"

Kimiko nodds her head. "Yeah! It's a little small on her though. Could you get her another one that's more her size?"

"Yeah! It's a little bit revealing, ya know?" adds the cowboy.

"Ah. Of course. I shall go find what I can..."

The old master walks out of the room, still a little bit suspicious. Everyone gives a sigh of relief. Raimundo uncovers Omi's mouth, who gasps for air.

Omi glares at the tanned Brazillian. "What was that for?"

Raimundo kneels down to his level, poking Omi's head with his finger. "Do you want Kimiko and Ayame to get in trouble because of your big mouth?"

Omi was slightly confused. "Why would they get into trouble?"

"'Cause it's improper conduct for the temple." Clay explains. "Besides, we wouldn't want Master Fung to faint now, would we?"

Omi tilts his head. "Why would he faint?"

"Let's put it this way. How long do you think it's been since he last saw a girl half as sexy as Ayame?" Rai asks.

Unable to keep this unanswered question that he had wondered about since 'Ayame' came suppressed any longer, he raises his arms in the air, a frustrated expression on his face and shouts, "Would somebody PLEASE tell me the meaning of this word 'sexy'?"

Everyone looks at each other in complete silence. 'Ayame' was getting a little unconfortable, so 'she' decided to break the quietness. "Omi, come here. I'll tell you what it means."

Omi walks over to 'Ayame', eager for an explanation, but Kimiko stops him in his tracks. She casts a glare at 'Ayame'. "No! Omi doesn't need to know yet! He's still only a little kid!"

Omi acted as if she had just insulted him. "I am not little! I am a mature young adult!"

Kimikosmiles at Omi and rubs his head. "Of course you are." She then drags 'Ayame' to other side of room. "Jack, what are you thinking!"

Jack folded his female-arms. "Well, I was thinking that if Omi wants to know something, you should just tell him."

Kimiko points a finger in his face. "Do you want to poison his mind with dirty images for the rest of his life?"

Jack looks in another direction, his hand under his chin in a mock thinking position. "Hmm..."

"Jack! I swear, I'll tell everyone who you really are!" Kimiko threatened.

Jack stops his expression and raises his hands in defence. "Fine! Fine! No. I don't want to poison chedder-head's mind. Okay?"

Kimiko really enjoyed threatening Jack this easily. At this pace, she could get him to do anything! All she had to do was say the magic words 'I'll tell'. She smiles at him and says, "Okay."

Master Fung re-enters room. "Ayame, I have found a uniform for you. You may get changed now."

Kimiko runs over to him and takes the clothing. "Thanks! I'll help her!"

--

Well, this chapter was fun to write. 'Ayame' and Raimundo are probably gonna have somewhat of a Sango/Miroku relationship. 'Til next time!


	8. Rai Tries

**TV Announcer Guy:WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU AN EXCLUSIVE BULLETIN:**

**Rath: (as news reporter) This just in: Hybrid-Sunshine just attacked WB studios in order to gain control of "Xiaolin Showdown". The results were catastrophic. So, no, she still does not own it.**

**Me: (clothes ripped, hair more messed up than usual) THEY CHEATED! CHEATED!**

**Rath: For those who don't know, I am one of Hybrid's many imaginary Jack Spicer-personality friends who's sole purpose in life is to make her life a living Hell for I represent evilness and because I enjoy doing so very much. And, also for those who don't know, Sango (girl) and Miroku (boy) are from the Anime show "Inuyasha" and Miroku is constantly hitting on Sango, getting rejected every time in the most violent of fashions: a painful slap on the face. It can be found on adult swim, that's on from 11 pm to 6 am on Cartoon Network, at 12:30 and 3:30 am Monday-Wednesday, in America, anyways. I'm Rath of evilness and back to your regularly scheduled fic...**

**--**

Chapter 8

Rai Tries

After having a hard time getting the Playboy outfit off (Jack couldn't believe that it was harder to get off than it was to put on!), 'she' dressed into the black and white female Xiaolin robe. He insisted on wearing black pants underneath the "skirt". Kimiko tried to get him not to, saying that he just had to show off his "Ayame's legs", but he countered that he'd "shown off" enough for one day.

So, 'Ayame' was off to work. Kimiko showed him where the tools for upgrading her stuff were (which he called unfit to work in the presence of a true genius, but is using them anyway). 'She' was sitting outside on a bench in the courtyard, occasionally looking up to watch the Wudai Warriors train, envying their skills, trying to concentrate on fixing Kimiko's broken PDA, which Omi had dropped the other day. 'She' wasn't aware that a certain monk was secretly watching 'her'.

--

Raimundo would occasionally stop his training exercise just to see if Ayame was watching him. Whenever she would look up, he'd perform a complicated move in order to impress her. However, the next time he'd look up, she was back to tinkering with Kimiko's PDA, which disappointed him. Then, finally, he decided to walk over to her and attempt conversation.

He flexed his muscles slightly, stretching. 'Ayame' glanced up, shot Raimundo a disqusted look, and went back to fixing the PDA.

"Hey, Ayame."

"Hi." 'Ayame' said without looking up.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Fixing this." 'She' looks up at him. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Raimundo heart lept when Ayame looked up at him, then he noticed the cold tone in her voice. "Are you still mad about what happened this morning?"

"Maybe."

"'Cause I'm sorry about that." Raimundo scratched the back of his head.

'Ayame' stopped what 'she' was doing and stares at Rai. "Are you really?"

Raimundo sits down next to her. "Uh-huh."

Jack watches him, a skeptical look on his face, thinking, _Yeah right._

Raimundo looks at the PDA and shook his head. "Stupid Omi. I told him not to go into Kim's room. She was furious when she found out he broke it."

Jack went back to fixing the PDA. "You told on him, didn't you?"

Raimundo shook his head again. "No. Kimiko found him trying to hide it in a flower pot in the Grand Hall. Then, she exploded!"

'Ayame' laughed at this.

_She has a really cute laugh..._, Raimundo thought. "So, you're good with electronics?"

"I guess so."

"Our enemy, Jack Spicer's good with that kind of stuff."

This got Jack's attention. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Raimundo. "Really? How good?"

Raimundo thinks for a minute. "Well, I admit that what he builds are pretty impressive."

Jack grins. _Oh, how sweet of you!_

"I mean, I can't build anything like that." Rai added.

Jack grins wider. _Hehehe! I bet you can't! So, bwahaha!_

"But they're so weak! I mean, you could break them with your pinky!" Raimundo made a fighting motion.

'Ayame', furious, stands up and balls 'her' fists at Raimundo. "WHAT!"

Raimundo was confused by Ayame's actions. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Jack just realized what he just did. "Uh..." 'She' sits back down and continues to give Raimundo 'her' attention. "Nevermind. As you were saying?"

Raimundo continued, "Well, a while back, he disappeared."

'Ayame' tilted her head in mock confusion. "Where'd he go?"

Raimundo shrugs. "Don't know. He fell from the sky when the Shen Gong Wu he won activated as he was trying to fly away."

_I thought that was what happened!_, Jack thought, nodding.

Raimundo gazed at Ayame. "Then, we found you while we were looking for him."

This caused Jack to start blushing. _They were looking for me...?_

Raimundo was encouraged by Ayame's sudden blushing, assuming that she was just coming onto him. He scooted closer to her. He was happy at the fact that she didn't attempt to move away from him.

_I guess she likes it when I talk like that, _he thought. "Yeah. Really a shame... Just when he actually won a Showdown."

Jack blushed deeper. _Why's he getting so close?_

Raimundo sees 'Ayame' blush more. He smiles and gets closer, their faces only about two inches apart. _It's working! Just a little closer..._ "Maybe..." He leans in slightly.

Their lips touched and connected for just a second, then Jack instantly pushed Raimundo away, not believing what the Brazillian just did. "What the heck was that about!"

Raimundo was surprised and startled at Ayame's reaction. "But, you were practically begging me to kiss you!"

'Ayame' stands up and picks up the PDA, absolutely furious. "I WAS NOT! UGH!"

Raimundo watched 'her' storm off, a little disappointed that was all he got from 'her'.

"Darn it! I was so close this time!"

In the background, Kimiko was laughing hysterically and she managed to follow 'Ayame' back into the Temple.

--

Jack was in the bathroom, desperately washing his mouth out with toothpaste. He spit and wiped the foam from his mouth. He could still feel Raimundo on his lips, made a disqusted noise, and got more toothpaste and water to rinse.

"If you keep this up, we're gonna need more toothpaste."

'Ayame' nearly choked on the toothpaste/water and looked at the Japanese girl in the bathroom doorway angrily. 'She' spit the water out in the sink and wiped 'her' mouth harder.

"I can't believe he did that! That frickin' pervert!"

Kimiko nodds. "Yeah. ...It was hilarious!"

Jack glared at her. "Hilarious for you, maybe! But, remember, I'm a _guy._ Not some little fangirl who goes crazy over a little tan and a little muscle!"

"But you're like that with Chase Young." pointed out Kimiko.

"There's a big difference between Raimundo and Chase Young! One's more handsome and the one I _want_ to get it on with! The other's just a perverted child!" Jack said in his defence.

Kimiko grins. "Okay, so, which is which?"

Jack sighs. "Chase is the attractive one. Raimundo is the perverted one."

Kimiko looks out the door and grins wider. "Well, what do you know? Someone's out here to see you, Ayame!"

Jack panicks. "What? Tell him I'm not here!"

"Ayame? You in there?" called Raimundo's voice.

"She says she isn't, but she is." Kimiko replies. She walks out by him and whispers in his ear, "Her breath's minty fresh now!"

She walks away past him and hides behind the corner of a building to watch the show. She sees 'Ayame' stomp out of the bathroom, who appeared to shouting at Raimundo, who just stood back taking it. Then, Raimundo started saying something back. Unfortunately, Kimiko was too far away to hear anything. Then, she saw Raimundo reach around 'Ayame' and grabbed 'her' behind, pulling the redhead close, as if proving a point, causing 'Ayame' to yelp and slap him again so hard that it made Kimiko flinch slightly. She watched 'Ayame' storm away from Raimundo, who was holding the side of his face. He didn't look disappointed, in fact, he seemed even more aroused and determined by the rejection!

_I'm not gonna give up that easily, _Rai thought.

--

Later that night, it was dinner time. Clay, Raimundo and Omi entered the dining area first. Omi was giving advice to Raimundo on how to perfect his fighting style, who rolls his eyes and sits down. Kimiko and Ayame came in next, Kimiko complementing on how well her PDA worked now, Ayame very proud of her work. Raimundo watched her sit down next to him. His face still stinged, but not that much. He figured he'd try again to win Ayame over.

Master Fung came in, holding plates with delicious-looking food and placed them in front of the monks and Ayame. Most of them were Chinese/Japanese native foods, but some were more normal, like there were tacos/nachos with a special sauce that Raimundo made himself, and salisbury and chuck-eye steak that Clay helped make. Ayame was amazed at the food in front of them, since her eyes seemed to be bulging out.

Then, they dug in. Raimundo kept giving Ayame side-glances, who pretty much ignored him and began fighting with Clay over who'd get the last chuck-eye steak, since both of their forks were stuck in it, both trying to pull it onto their plates.

Ayame pulls. "Come on, Clay!"

Clay pulls harder. "It's my steak!"

Ayame bats her eyelashes. "Please?"

Clay pulls harder, the steak almost on his plate. "No!"

"But I'm a lady!"

Clay and Kimiko stopped to stare at Ayame, who was giving Clay the cutest pout imaginable. Kimiko was quite impressed at how well Jack adapted to his new body and its advantages so quickly. He found Clay's weakness to be a gentleman. Clay seemed a little disappointed, but gave in.

Clay sighs. "You're right. Where're my manners? Of course you can have it, Ayame, ma'am."

Ayame raises her arms happily, celebrating. "Yay! Steak for the Spicester!"

Omi looks up, his mouth full of rice. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ayame says quickly.

_Whoa. He'd better be more careful_, thought Kimiko.

"Here. Let me cut that for you." Clay offered.

He walks behind Ayame and begins cutting her steak into bite-sized pieces.

"Why, thank you, Clay. What a gentleman." Ayame coos, batting her eyelashes again, which somehow made her purple eyes look even more enchanting.

Clay blushes. "Aww, shucks!" He goes back and sits down, pulling his hat down lower to hide his blush.

Raimundo watched the blushing cowboy stride back to his seat, filled to the brim with jealousy. "Mmm!" He angrily takes a bite of his taco and thinks, _Maybe if I be a gentleman like Clay, then she'll like me!_

Kimiko was very impressed indeed.

Ayame started happily eating the steak. She was finished in no time. She started to take her plates out, but Raimundo stands up instantly and takes them from her.

"No. Let me. I'll do those for you."

Ayame was a little surprised. "Um, thanks."

Omi watches Raimundo run into the kitchen with the plates. They hear the rushing of water and the clanking of dishes. "I have never before seen Raimundo so hasty to do chores. Ayame should stay more often!"

Clay tips his hat. "I reckon that Rai's gone head over heels for ya, ma'am."

Ayame looks at them, still surprised. "You think?" Then, she puts on an angry look. "He's been hitting on me all day! It gets so irritating! I don't care what he does. At least I don't have to do any dishes..."

--

Now, I have one question: Does the word "panick" have a "k" in it or not? I don't think it does, but whenever I write it with an "s" without the "k", it doesn't look right, so with or without the "k"? I just wanna know.


	9. Going Too Far

I think this chapter should be rated "M" here for EXTREME PERVERTED-NESS. But, it's not very detailed, so I think I'm safe, but I'm pushing it. Please don't report me for this! Um, about the Rai/Jack thing, it's gonna be sort of one-sided. There will be another pairing in the near future. And, thanks for the help with spelling "panic"! I really appreciate it! (throws candy to reviwers, a car alarm goes off, panics and runs away)

Disclaimer: (me, Rath, and sentimentalvalue, armed, claws out, and ready, march off to WB studios... to be continued...)

Chapter 9

Going Too Far...

Kimiko was walking around in the dark, on patrol, on the lookout for a "Jack Spicer Attack & Raid" as they called it. But, she was being pretty lazy about it, since she already knew that Jack wouldn't be pulling anything for a while, not in his current condition, that is. She giggles to herself.

Kimiko rounded the corner near the Meditation Temple, only to find 'Ayame' walking around there. This angered Kimiko, considering on how she specifically said "No Stealing Our Shen Gong Wu". Kimiko ambushed 'Ayame', grabbing 'her' arm and pulling 'her' into the bush she was hiding in.

'Ayame' shrieks, terrified, "HELP! RAPE! RAPE!"

Kimiko clasps hand over 'her' mouth, who continues to struggle. "Jack!"

Jack, gasping for breath, stares at Kimiko, still very shaken. "What was that for! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Kimiko looked very angry. "What did I tell you about attempting to steal our Shen Gong Wu!"

Jack put on a confused look. "What?"

"You heard me! Where's the Wu you took?" Kimiko demanded.

"Well, for your information, I was doing nothing of the sort. I'm just looking for the shower room!"

Kimiko's expression softened. "Shower room...?"

"Yeah! Man, why didn't I ever notice this place is like a maze at night! I'm completely lost! I had to have to ended up at that big cylinder-like building at least 20 times!" 'Ayame' indicates the Meditation Temple.

Kimiko points in a different direction. "The shower room's at the other end of the Temple by our rooms."

Jack looks in that direction. "Oh."

"What, you were gonna take a shower?"

"No. I'm gonna try working on my tan and get a manicure while I'm at it. OF COURSE I'M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER!"

Kimiko climbs out of the bush and lets him go. "You'll find the towels in the closet and you can use one of my huge shirts to dress in."

'Ayame' nodds, 'her' hair bouncing slightly. "Okay."

Kimiko watches 'Ayame' run off toward the showers. Then, she was given an idea...

--

Raimundo was still in the kitchen. He had just finished the dishes. He wipes his forehead with a dry dish towel, cursing whoever invented washing dishes. He was surprised at how worn out it made him just to prove he was a gentleman for Ayame.

_Why doesn't she like me..., _Raimundo wonders,_ I'm handsome. I'm strong. Why doesn't she like me?_

He was so absorbed in his thoughts about how soft Ayame's lips felt against his in those brief two seconds and imagining what it would have been like if it lasted a little bit longer that he didn't even notice Kimiko enter the room. Kimiko walks over and shakes him back to reality by his shoulders. Raimundo looks at her, disappointed that it wasn't Ayame.

Raimundo looked a little dazed. "Wha...?"

"Thinkin' about Ayame?"

Raimundo stares at the floor. "Yeah..."

"Well, believe it or not, she's thinking about you."

Raimundo perks up. "Really?"

Kimiko puts on a cheery smile and nodds. "Mm-hm. In fact, she wants to see you right now!"

Raimundo got excited. "Seriously?"

Kimiko nodds again. "Yup! She wants you to meet her by the shower room. She says she can't wait."

Raimundo punches the air. "Yes! See ya, Kim! Thanks!"

Kimiko watches him run off in his excitement. Then, she ran quickly but silently after him. She did not wanna miss this.

--

Kimiko hid among the bamboo stalks that were near the shower room. She could see the steam from the hot water rising from outside. She didn't have to wait very long for Raimundo to show up.

Raimundo was looking around for Ayame. Then he looked into the white-tiled shower room and saw a girl figure outline in the shower sliding glass door. It was too tall to be Kimiko, so it had to be Ayame.

Raimundo walked into the steamy room closer to the shower door. He hesitated for a second and thought of the consequences.

_Should I...? She'll kill me if she sees me! But, then again... She'll only slap me, right? I think I can take it... But, what if..._

He looked along the wall and noticed how big the shower area was. If he was extremely quiet, he just might be able to get in there without Ayame noticing. So, he summoned all the courage he had and opened the sliding door farthest away from Ayame's figure as quietly as he could, just enough for him to squeeze through. The humidity in the shower made his shirt stick to his skin slightly, but he didn't care as he noticed the naked figure facing away from him.

--

Jack was humming to himself, eyes closed, enjoying how the warm water felt on his skin and the silky feel of his longer hair through his fingers as he lathered it with Kimiko's sweet-smelling shampoo. He didn't even notice the brown-haired boy come in, since the rushing water drowned out most of the noise.

--

Raimundo dared himself to get closer to Ayame. He was only about a step behind her. He wanted to touch her so badly, so he slowly put his hands on her hips, eyes closed, head turned away, waiting to be slapped.

--

Jack felt a pair of hands on his hips. He was a little startled at first, but he didn't turn around, thinking it was just a figment of his imagination. So, instead, he closed his eyes again and moaned, imagining it was Chase Young.

--

Raimundo was surprised that he didn't get slapped yet, but heard a moan of pleasure. He swallowed hard, not believing his luck. Ayame _wanted_ him to touch him. So, he slowly moved his hands up and down the sides of her torso, earning another low moan. This really got him excited.

--

Jack didn't want this to stop. He was a little surprised that 'Chase Young' had began massaging his 'chest'. He rolled his head back, eyes still closed.

"Ah..."

--

Raimundo didn't know what came over him, but he did that. Completely encouraged and confident, he gently pulled her body against his, not caring that it got his clothes even more wet than they already were.

--

Jack immediately snapped his eyes open. This felt a little too _real_ to be part of his imagination. Someone had actually wrapped their arms around his slim female-figure and began "Fooly Coolying" him. 'Ayame' whipped around... Facing Raimundo Pedrosa.

--

Raimundo looked down at the shocked red-haired 'girl', a little frightened.

_Oh crap!_

Jack was very shocked. "What the--?"

Raimundo looked at 'her' chest, amazed at what he saw. "Wow... They're bigger than I thought they were..." He then lets go of 'Ayame' and covers his mouth. "Oh crap!"

Jack was furious. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Raimundo screams as ran out of the shower, 'Ayame' close behind, and out of the building. The infuriated 'girl' was throwing whatever 'she' could find at him, occasionally hitting him, continuing to chase him outside, stopping outside in the middle of the pathway next to the shower building.

The commotion got Master Fung, Omi, and Clay's attention and they came running. Kimiko, who was laughing out of control, emerged from the bamboo, acting shocked and concerned. They all arrived just in time to see Raimundo, covering his head, running away as fast as he could back to his room, as far away as he could from 'Ayame'.

"I'M SORRY!"

'Sorry' wasn't gonna cut it for 'Ayame'. Raimundo definately went too far this time. "IF I CATCH YOU AROUND ME AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ayame!" yelled Omi and Clay.

"Are you all right?" asked the concerned Master.

"No! I am _so_ not all right! That sick-minded, perverted lecher!"

The boys and old Temple Master stop in their tracks and gawked at the back of 'Ayame'. 'She' looks at them in confusion, turning all the way around so they saw 'her' front as well. Kimiko couldn't contain it anymore. She collapsed and started laughing so hard, it hurt.

Jack was confused. "What's wrong?"

Master Fung's nose bled slightly. Then he fainted.

Clay saw him faint. "Master Fung!" He kneels down and starts fanning the old man with his hat.

Omi was just staring at 'Ayame', simply amazed. "Wow. I did not know that women really looked like _that._.."

'Ayame', who was even more confused, tilts 'her' head. "What?"

Kimiko says through her laughter, "You're naked!" She then laughs again, harder, and falls on the ground, shaking.

'Ayame' looks down at 'herself'. "Aah!" 'She' tries to cover 'herself', shivering and blushing furiously, and hides behind the corner of a building. 'She' glares at Omi. "What are you staring at!"

Omi was still transfixed. "Wow..." He then looks at the laughing Japanese girl. "Kimiko... Do you also look like that?"

Kimiko somehow manages to stop laughing and notices Omi. She gasps. "Omi! Um... Maybe you should go back to, you know, comfort Raimundo."

"Oh yes!" Omi runs off toward the 'rooms'. "Raimundo!"

Kimiko runs to the shivering 'Ayame'. "Let's go." She pulls 'her' back into shower room to get 'her' into a night shirt. "...And tell me _everything_ that happened."

Clay managed to pick up the fainted Master. "I knew you'd faint."

--

Omi found Raimundo in his "room". He rushes over to the older boy, who was lying on his back, staring at the celing, a vacant expression on his face.

"Raimundo, my friend. Are you okay?"

Raimundo nodds.

Omi gives a sigh of relief. "That is good. I was afraid that Ayame had severely trounced up and down your buttocks."

Raimundo puts on a dreamy look. "I wish."

Omi was suprised. "What? You wish for her to give you the 'butt-kicking'?"

Raimundo was surprised and stared at the yellow-headed kid. "Omi! You corrected yourself!"

"I did?" Omi puts on a confused expression.

Raimundo went back to staring at the celing again and thinking. _I wonder what would have happened if we went a little farther than that..._

--

Just so you know, I'm pretty sure that "Fooly Cooly or furi kuri" means "Japanese slang; to fondle a woman (most likely the breasts)". I love saying those words. Fooly Cooly! Please don't report me for this chapter! Please? I'll give you more candy! (picks up a bunch of Jolly Rancher Stix and king-sized Hershey bars by computer) Please? Maybe I should up the rating? But, I'm pretty sure there aren't really gonna be any more scenes as detailed as this in the near future.


	10. Night Out

Me: Hi peoples! Thank you for not reporting me! (getting chased by evil WB Yu-Gi-Oh monsters, Diabound (spelled?) and Blue Eyes White Dragon)) Aah! (runs away, shooting ray gun at them)

sentimentalvalue: Back, you evil Pikachu and Kureebo! Back, I say! (shoots some kind of magic attack at them)

Rath: (fighting off evil WB Pokemon Combusken) As you can see, if we have not yet gotten past Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh, no, we still do not own Xiaolin Showdown!

Chapter 10

Night Out

As the week went on, 'Ayame' had eventually forgiven Raimundo for his perverted-ness and successfully upgraded and fixed all of Kimiko's electronics. A few Shen Gong Wu had revealed themselves, but none of them were the Choker of Soten. However, 'Ayame' had taken a liking to the Wind Blade Fan, which, with a simple wave of the fan, the air/wind around the user can make sharp blades of wind, depending on how hard the the fan was waved and zooming in whichever direction the user wanted them to go.

It also allowed the user to be able to create and control wind in the area. Raimundo would occasianally help 'her' out, but at a safe distance, for both his safety and 'Ayame's' personal space, or else 'she'd' completely aim the wind blades at him, trying to kill him. Fortunately, Raimundo could also control wind, which gave him an advantage and a little bit more protection from 'Ayame's' fits of rage. All in all, they were on pretty good terms... But that didn't mean that Rai didn't stop his perverted ways. He just didn't do that as often any more.

As sunset approached, 'Ayame' and Raimundo decided to stop their wind training session. 'She' had gotten pretty good with the Fan, seeing as Raimundo had a few rips in his clothes. They practiced on the outskirts of the Temple, so they didn't destroy anything. They made their way back.

Omi greeted them first. "Welcome back, my friends!"

Master Fung bows to them. "How was your training session with Ayame?"

Raimundo laughs. "She's getting really good with that Fan."

Kimiko smirks. "You mean, those rips aren't from your punishment for your perverted-ness?"

'Ayame' nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised too."

"I think you're gettin' better at controlin' it." Clay commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Raimundo, fists balled.

'Ayame' decided to step in again. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Master Fung perks up. "Kimiko says she wants to take you to Tokyo for a "girls only night out", as she calls it."

'Ayame' was confused. "Huh?"

"Yeah! We do need to find you some clothes of your own." Kimiko said.

"Right..."

The Temple Master looked at Kimiko. "Kimiko, you do have money, right?"

"Of course I do! My Papa's rich, remember?"

"Right. Of course. You may take the Silver Manta Ray."

Fung hands Kimiko the Ray, who activates it right away. "SILVER MANTA RAY!" She jumps in and helps pull Ayame into the passanger seat. "We'll be back!"

Then, they fly off.

--

Jack was getting comfortable in his seat, looking out his window, watching the scenary whoosh by. "What's this about?"

Kimiko was trying to concentrate on steering the Ray. " Just what I said. You need some clothes of your own. My stuff are just too small for you."

Jack tears his gaze from the window. "Yeah... Right..."

"Besides, shopping isn't the only thing we're doin' tonight."

Kimiko gives 'Ayame' a sly look and giggles evilly. 'Ayame' raises an eyebrow.

--

Once they arrived in the town of Tokyo, they first stopped at Tohomiko Electronics, to borrow some money from Toshiro, Kimiko's father. Jack remembered being here and how he helped Panda Bubba briefly take control of the company, in the end getting beaten by an enraged Kimiko. He looked at Kimiko. _I wonder if she's forgiven me for that... I seriously doubt it._

They exited the elevator once it reached the top floor and entered the room that looked like a huge bedroom. Pictures of younger Kimikos and toys decorated the shelves that lined the walls. Toshiro Tohomiko was sitting at his desk, writing something.

"Papa!"

"Hmm?" Toshiro looks up and sees his daughter, perking up. "Ah! Kimiko!"

They gave each other a big hug. Jack felt sick and envious. He didn't have that kind of relationship with his father. Mr. Spicer was an archaeologist/business owner, always off in some other country, digging something up, discovering something new to show off in his museum that made millions for the great success it brought or filing paper work in an office somewhere. He barely spent any time at home. It seemed he'd only stay enough have a meal, kiss his wife's cheek, ruffle Jack's hair, and leave right after.

Kimiko's father notices 'Ayame'. "Who's your little friend?"

"Oh!" Kimiko walks over to 'Ayame'. "Papa, this is my new friend, Ayame. I met her in Osaka the other day."

Mr. Tohomiko bows to Ayame. "Welcome, Ayame-san, and thank you for being friends with my daughter."

Jack bows back. _This is just too weird._

The short Japanese man examines 'Ayame'. "You are a very pretty young lady. But, I cannot shake the feeling that I have met you somewhere..."

"Uh..." 'Ayame' looks to Kimiko for help.

"Papa, you say that to everyone!" she says.

Toshiro laughs. "Oh, it seems that I have met everyone in the world now!"

Jack rolls his eyes. _Yeesh... And I thought my mom was corny._

"So, Kimi-chan, why do you visit?" asked Toshiro. "You didn't bring your other friends with you this time."

"Oh, it's girls only this time and I wanted to introduce Ayame to you." Kimiko told her father. "Besides, I was wondering whether I could borrow some money from you? Please?"

"Why? Are you going shopping again?"

"Yeah, but this time, its for Ayame." Kimiko points toward Jack. "She can't be running around in that robe all of the time. It's the only thing she wears that fits her."

'Ayame' nodds.

Toshiro thinks for minute, then breaks a smile. "Alright." He digs through his pockets and hands Kim his wallet. "But, please make sure that there is still enough for me left."

"Okay. Thank you, Papa!" Kimiko kisses his cheek.

Jack almost gagged at that.

Mr. Tohomiko waves at the girls. "Have fun!"

Kimiko and 'Ayame' say good-bye to Mr. Tohomiko and leave the Electronics building, getting ready to go to their first destination.

--

Kimiko and 'Ayame' finished clothes shopping, Kimiko getting a few outfits of her own, as if she needed any more. 'Ayame' immediately changed out of the Xiaolin uniform into a black shirt with a midnight-blue Japanese symbol for "bad" on the front, a black skirt which was pretty short (Kimiko insisted 'she' get it), wearing a dark blue jacket open, just enough for the "bad" symbol to show, and a pair of black and dark blue sneakers and black socks. Kimiko had to say that Jack had some good taste in clothes.

Then, afterwards, they went to a bath house to freshen up a bit. Jack didn't want to go, but Kimiko dragged him in there. It was really relaxing, for they almost fell asleep in the bath water. They were planning on going back to the Temple, but they didn't feel like it.

'Ayame' was complaining that they didn't eat anything yet, so they went to a McDonald's, just to shut him up. After about ten double cheese burgers, a large chocolate shake, and a trip to the bathroom, Jack was finally happy, but he still didn't want to go back to the Temple.

So, Kimiko decided to take him to a club. They peek around the corner of a building at the club, watching people go in fine and come out drunk as hell. "But, there's no way we can get in, though." Kimiko indicates the tough-looking guard. "We don't have any ID."

"I used to have a fake ID, but it has a picture of me as a _boy." _'Ayame' complained once more.

Kimiko gives 'her' a dirty look. "Yeah. He's sure to believe that. Also, I wish you would stop bringing that up. It's your own fault you're like this!"

Jack folds his arms and glares at Kimiko. "It's not my fault that that stupid Choker won't reveal itself!" Then, after a minute of pouting, his purple eyes shimmered. "...Wait. I think I have an idea on how to get us in there..."

Kimiko raises an eyebrow at the red-haired 'girl'. "What?"

"Just come on!"

'Ayame' grabs Kimiko's sleeve and drags her over to entrance of the club. The guard stops them.

"Where do you ladies think you're goin'?"

'Ayame' steps forward. "Into the club. Where else?"

"Aren't you two a little young to be in here?"

"He's right, Ayame. Let's just go."

Kimiko tries to turn around and leave, but Jack stops her.

"Hold on! Do you know who you're talking to?"

Guard puts on a smug look. He's dealt with people like this before. "Who?"

"My uncle is the world famous Henry Louis Spicer, and my friend here is the daughter of the video game tycoon, Toshiro Tohomiko, two of the richest men in the world! They're practically running this place, for they pay your boss and keep this club up and running. Unless you want them to, I don't know, suddenly stop funding this establishment..."

The guard started to get a little unsure about these girls. "Seriously?"

"Try me." 'Ayame' smirks and takes out Kimiko's cell phone. "I can call them right now and alert them that some guy is trying to keep us from entering a place we practically own."

The guard looks at Kimiko. "Is what the redhead said true?"

"You bet it is! Don't make her call. She's crazy. She'll do it."

'Ayame' indeed have a crazed, malicious look in 'her' dark eyes, threatening with the small yet powerful cell phone.

The guard was a little freaked out by 'Ayame's' look and was definately intimidated. "Uh, of course you can come in." He steps aside, holding the door open for them. "Enjoy yourselves, ladies."

Jack closes the cell phone and hands it back to Kimiko. "Thank you. That's all we wanted."

Kimiko bows to the guard and runs in after Jack. " I gotta say, that was pretty impressive, Jack."

Jack shrugs. "What can I say? I can be very persuasive." He looks around. "Awesome!"

The room was dark, neon lights flashing on and off. Lots of people were crowded around the stage, excitedly watching female dancers dance around poles, occasionally putting money in their revealing clothing. Japanese pop-like dance music was playing in the background. 'Ayame' sat on a stool at the bar, Kimiko sitting in the one next to 'her'. The bartender walks in front of them.

"What can I get ya, girls?" he asks.

"Whatcha got?" questioned 'Ayame'.

The bartender laughs lightly. "Your first time here, huh? Well, judgin' on your looks, you two'd fit right in. Well, we go old fashioned sake, American beers, draft beers, you name it. We got it all."

"Then I'll take a tall glass of sake." Jack turns to Kimiko. "You?"

"I'll take water."

'Ayame' shrugs 'her' shoulders. "Suit yourself." 'She' looks at the bartender. "You heard her."

"Right!" He goes and gets the drinks ready.

Kimiko looked incredulously at 'Ayame'. "You plan on drinking?"

"Hey! I'm at a bar. What do you expect me to drink?"

"In case you forgot or something," Kimiko whispers in Jack's ear. "...we're still underaged."

"Exactly, and stuff tastes better when you know you're not supposed to have them!" He pounds table. "Hey! Where's my sake!"

"Right here!"

The bartender hands them their drinks. Jack immediately starts drinking the sake. "Ahh... Hehehe..."

A worried Kimiko watches Jack. "Oh no..."

Jack finishes 'her' glass and stands up. "ANOTHER!"

Kimiko tries to pull him back down. "Jack..."

"Alright!" the bartender says.

Jack had at least ten more glasses of sake, very drunken. Kimiko was still on her first glass of water, watching 'Ayame' act extremely foolish, who was spinning on 'her' stool.

"Heeheehee... Wheeeee!" She starts laughing excitedly and drunkenly.

Kimko slaps her forehead in embarrassment. "Don't you think you've had enough? This is starting to remind me of the Showdown between you and Clay in Osaka."

Jack stops himself from spinning, slightly dizzy, and raises a hand in the air. "No, madam captain! I have not had enough! (hic!)"

Kimko looks at her digital watch. "Come on. We need to get back to the Temple. It's 11:17 pm for crying out loud."

"Well, excuse me for tryin' to have a little fun! (hic!)"

Then, "Round Table featuring Nino"'s "Let Me Be With You" started playing. This got Jack's attention. "Hey! That's my song!"

'Ayame' rushes over to the side of the stage, watching in interest as the female dancers started slowly stripping. This gave 'her' an idea. 'She' took off 'her' jacket and "bad" shirt and started dancing sexily where 'she' stood, catching the attention of everyone. They started cheering 'her' on. Kimiko was shocked.

"AYAME! What do you think you're doing!"

A man looks at Kimiko. "'Ayame'? That's her name?"

"Go Ayame!" Another man cheers.

"Who wants Ayame to come up onto the stage?" A female dancer asks the crowd.

"YEAH!" Everyone except Kimiko shouts.

'Ayame' punches the air. "Yay!"

Numerous dancers take hold of 'Ayame's' arms and hands and help pull 'her' on stage and start dancing with 'her', trying to follow 'her' smooth moves. Kimiko couldn't believe this. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Lettin' loose and havin' fun! Huh?" Jack stops dancing and takes out a piece of paper that was stuffed in his skirt. "Hey! I made 10,000 yen!"

Kimiko sighs. "_Ayame_, please come down here for a second."

"I'll be right back!" 'Ayame' says to everyone, hops down from stage, and walks to the doorway with Kimiko. "What's up, sister?"

"Look. I'm gonna go back to the Electronics building to go tell my father and Master Fung that we're going to be a little late. I'll come pick you up in an hour since it looks like you're not gonna leave any time soon."

"Got that right!"

Kimiko raises a finger. "But first, I need to set a few rules down."

'Ayame' looked at Kimiko like a small child. "Wha?"

"Don't drink any more alchohol, okay?"

Jack nodds. "'Kay."

"And don't leave this club with anyone except me, okay?"

Jack nodds again. "Uh-kay."

Kimiko stares hard at him. "You got that?"

'Ayame' nodds again. "Uh-huh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"...You don't remember what I just said, do you?"

'Ayame' raises her arms in the air. "Nope! Nothin' in my nogin!"

Kimiko sighs. "Just stay here. You can handle that, right?"

"Yup!"

Kimiko turns around and starts walking to the exit. "Alright, I'm leaving. Stay put! Dance the whole time for all I care!"

'Ayame' salutes Kimiko. "Aye aye, Madame Captain!"

Kimiko leaves and 'Ayame' resumes dancing and getting even more drunk than before. About a half-hour later, 'Ayame' ran into the bathroom, needing to throw up. Not long after 'she' disappeared into the bathroom, a tall, long black-haired man entered the club, completely bored out of his mind. Yes, Chase Young was visiting the club.

--

Ayame came out of the bathroom hallway, sucking on a mint, and sat back at the bar... next to Chase, not realizing he was there. Chase looked down at the red-haired girl, who was occasionally hiccuping. He had to admit that she was pretty attractive, but she had to be only 15 years old. He sighs. _That's too bad..._

"Yo! Bartender!" the drunken girl shouted. "How about some more o' that sake over here?"

"Okay!"

Chase continues to stare at her. _So, she likes to drink, huh?_

Ayame looks up and sees Chase staring at her. "What're you lookin' at?"

Chase was appalled by her lack of manners. _What! How dare she!_ "Excuse me, but do you even know who I am?"

Ayame shrugs. "Don't know, don't really care. But, you are kinda cute..."

Chase was confused. _'Cute'? What does that mean?_

The bartender hands Ayame the glass. "Here ya go, Miss." He watches her guzzle it down. "Don't you think you've had enough, yet?"

Ayame stares at the man. "What of it?"

Bartender shrugs his shoulders. "Just a little concerned. Don't want that cute little body to get ruined."

Ayame blushes, waving her hand. "Oh, stop!"

Chase was listening carefully to the coversation, occasionally sipping his drink. _So, 'cute' is an expression used to describe how one looks?_

"So, Ayame, how about givin' it a rest and call it a night?"

"I guess so..." Ayame stands up and leaves money on counter. "There's a tip in there for ya."

Chase watches her stand up, say her "see ya laters" to the bartender, and leaves, the guard cowering when she passed. _Hmm... She may be worthy of me if she can make a full grown man cower in her wake..._ He also sees a gang of tough-looking young men exit after her. _This should prove interesting..._

--

Outside, 'Ayame' was mindlessly wandering the streets of Tokyo, not realizing 'she' was being followed. 'She' looks behind 'her' and sees a bunch of young men running after 'her'. 'She' yelps and runs away from them as fast as 'she' could, only to be bound and gagged by a male with green hair that appeared in front of 'her', cutting 'her' off from the corner of the building in front of 'her'. Then, with the help a blue-haired boy and a short black-haired man, 'Ayame' was dragged into an alley, struggling as hard as 'she' could, but to no avail. They pinned 'Ayame' to a fence with strong hands, staring at 'her' lustfully. 'Her' eyes widened in fear. Then, 'she' looked beyond the men and saw a figure rushing towards them, then 'she' passed out...

--

Jack awoke in a large bed under dark green covers. He was still somewhat drunk and he crawled to the edge of the bed and threw up, retching loudly. He heard a pair of footsteps coming toward his room.

--

Chase, who was now dressed in a robe that looked a lot like the Xiaolin robes, just black with red cuffs and red sash, thinking to himself. _I can't believe I just did that. _Chase looks toward his bedroom door where he put the red-haired girl so she could rest. He had killed the men that were about to rape the girl when he followed them. _Why did I save that pathetic girl? She was so disrespectful to me, I should have just let those men rape her. _He then heard retching. _So, she's awake now..._

He entered his room to see the red-haired girl look up from the side of the bed at him, her purple eyes slightly dull, showing that she was sick. Chase walked over to her, stepping in the vomit. He looked down at his feet and grimaced, then looked at the girl.

"Hehe... Should've warned ya about that spot, eh?"

_She talks like Spicer... She even looks like Spicer, but he's a boy..._ "You're name's 'Ayame'?" Chase askes the girl.

Ayame nodds. "What about it?"

Chase's expression was emotionless. "I don't care. I was just curious."

Ayame looked at herself, then glared at the long-haired man. "Hey, you didn't sneak a look at me, did ya!"

Chase raises his eyebrows in an 'are you crazy?' way. "What kind of sick pervert do you take me for?"

"Say wha? (hic!)"

Chase sighs. _Just what I need. A drunken teenaged brat._

Ayame was fidgeting with the blanket.

"Stop that. You'll ruin it." Chase takes her hands from blanket, pauses, continuing to hold her hands, admiring how soft and warm they were. "Uh..."

Ayame stares weirdly at him. "Wha? You some kinda fortune teller? (hic!) What's my fortune, oh great teller of the future?"

Chase drops her hands. "No. ...Why were those men trying to rape you?"

"'Cause I'm pretty?" Ayame bats her eyelashes.

Chase blushed, then got confused. _Why am I blushing? There is no reason to blush. _"Don't be delusional. No. You're not."

Ayame felt insulted at this. "What! How rude of you! (hic!) Get out!" She points toward the door demandingly, glaring at Chase.

Chase puts on an evil smile. "Why should I? This is my room."

"Huh?" Ayame lowers her hand and blinks.

Chase stares at her, thinking. _Maybe I could put her to very good use..._ "I have an idea... Let's play a game."

Ayame started jumping up and down excitedly on the bed, clapping her hands. "Yay! I love games! (hic!)"

"It's called strip poker. It's poker, just the one who loses the hand has to take off a piece of their clothing."

Ayame nodds vigorously. "Uh-kay!"

Chase gets out some very old cards, shuffles them, and deals Ayame and himself two cards each and lays five out on a table they sat at. Chase got an Ace of diamonds and a four of clubs. He flips the five cards, turning up a five of clubs, a two of hearts, an Ace of hearts, and a four of spades. Two pair. Not bad.

Chase lays his cards out in front of him. "Aces and fours."

"Three Aces! I win!" Ayame cries out happily.

"What?"

Ayame shows him her cards proudly, showing two Aces of spades and clubs. He sighs and takes off his shirt, showing his muscles. He was muscular, but not so much so that it was gross and hard to look at. Ayame stared in awe at him. Everything was going as planned.

This went on for a while, occasionally pausing so Ayame could vomit, then Chase would give her a mint, until both Chase and Ayame only had their under clothes on. Ayame was shivering from nervousness and the coldness, but Chase was completely confident, knowing he would win either way. He flipped four of the cards, leaving Ayame in complete suspence. However, Ayame wasn't watching the cards. She was watching _him_.

"Why don't we just say I won and call it a game?" Chase says.

Ayame shakes her head, making her hair go around her head. "No way!"

"How about this, if you win, you can get fully dressed again and I let you go home."

Ayame raises a suspicious eyebrow at him. "And if you win?"

Chase smirks. "I think you have a pretty good idea what I want from you." He eyes her up and down.

Ayame blushes furiously, acting a little shy. "Um... Just flip the card!"

There were already a pair of kings and a pair of aces on the board. Ayame bit her lip in anxiety, since she had a pretty good hand. Chase smirked and flipped the card... A three.

"Four kings!" Ayame throws her cards in front of her.

Chase grins. "Four aces."

"What? No way!"

"As you say, "Read them and weep"."

Ayame hiccups and stares in disbelief at Chase's cards. She sighs, then gives Chase a sexy look.

Chase returns the sexy look. "I win."

--

Me: You know what happens. Sorry to ChaseJack dislikers! My stupid obsession got the better of me. I think this is gonna be the longest chapter, but I could be wrong! Yes, I would very much like the link to ChaseJack fics, please! I also don't own the song "Let Me Be With You". I just love it. It's the beginning theme song for "Chobits the animation", which I also don't own.

BEWD: (roar!)

Me: Aah! (shoots ray gun at it) Why won't you die!


	11. It's Not My Fault

(Hybrid (me), sentimentalvalue, and Rath, hiding behind abandoned studio building, start devising a plan for our next assault)

sentimentalvalue: What do we do next?

Me: I was thinking maybe we should take out "Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island" next. That pesky Coconut was the lead to my last defeat.

Kim's Cousin: I already took care of them for ya.

(a girl with a large knife at her side stands on top of building, looking down at us)

Rath: Who the heck are you?

Kim's Cousin: Kimiko's Cousin, another Xiaolin fan who wants to take control.

Rath: Not interested.

Me: Shut up, Rath! Sure you can join us!

sentimentalvalue: Have a seat! Now, we'll stand more of a chance against the WB army people!

Rath: (grumbles)

Kim's Cousin: (sits down) Thanks! Fruit salad anyone?

Me: Thanks! (takes some) Onto the fic!

--

Chapter 11

It's Not My Fault...

'Ayame' woke up the next morning, sore all over. 'Her' head hurt like hell, but that was the least of 'her' problems. One was that 'she' had absolutely no clue as to where 'she' was. 'She' wasn't sleeping on a mat on a cold tiled floor, but in a large, comfortable bed, tangled in dark green blankets and black sheets. 'She' wasn't in a small, cramped, lame excuse for a room, but in a huge room that was deocorated with exotic plants and objects and large bookcases, illuminated by candles, giving the room an eerie elegance. Thousands of different scents filled 'Ayame's' nose, most likely from the candles and plants. It was truly a beautiful room.

Then, Jack realized he wasn't in the bed alone. He looked to his left and gazed at the back of a sleeping muscular man he didn't quite recognize. Then, the man rolled over to face him, still asleep. It was Chase Young!

_How did I get here? Where's Kimiko? What exactly happened last night...? Did I... UGH! I did **that**? Why don't I remember it? Why do I want to remember it...?_

Jack covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming, then, he realized he was naked again!

_Why is that I'm always ending up naked? I don't get it! _

He got up as quietly as he could, picking up his clothes silently, trying not to wake the handsome warrior from his deep sleep. 'Ayame' got re-dressed and silently exited the room, thankful for not waking Chase up. 'She' knew the way back to the Temple from Chase's Lair, so, there was no problem... Not really, anyways.

Just as 'she' had arrived at the place to leave...

"Where do you think you're going?"

'Ayame' froze and looked behind 'her' to find Chase Young, who was fully dressed again in his black robe and seemingly wide awake, standing only an inch away from 'her' back.

'Ayame' smiles nervously. "Home?"

"Why?" Chase wrapped his arms around 'Ayame', pulling 'her' closer. "Did you not enjoy last night?"

Jack blushed deeply. _Enjoy it? I don't even remember it!_ "Yeah..."

Chase lowered his head and said in a husky whisper in 'Ayame's' ear, "You must have, considering on how loudly you were screaming my name over and over..."

Jack froze again. _I did?_ "I guess..."

Chase licked 'Ayame's' neck, causing her to gasp slightly. "Then, why would you want to leave?"

"It's not that I want to, it's because I have to."

Chase rose back to his full height again, to Jack's relief, for the sake of his sanity. "Why do you have to?"

Jack was getting a little tired of all of these questions. "Because I already have a home! My friends are probably worried about me!"

"What if they're not?"

Jack thought about Kimiko. She was probably worried about him, right? But, maybe she was furious and would kill him as soon as she saw 'Ayame'. The cowboy, old man, and Cue-ball were most likely worried about 'Ayame'. And Raimundo, he must've been the most worried out of all of them, considering that he was practically in love with 'Ayame'. However, that made Jack inwardly gag.

'Ayame' nodded. "Yeah. One of my friends really likes me, so yeah. They're worried."

"I see..." Chase sounded disappointed. He unwrapped his arms from 'Ayame'. "I'll help you get home..."

This surprised Jack, considering that Chase was acting this way. It hurt him to see Chase like this. It just... didn't seem right. They went outside and to the edge of the platform of the mountain lair. All of a sudden, Chase grabbed 'Ayame' and flung 'her' onto his back so 'she' sitting piggy-back style, him holding 'her' legs up with 'her' knees dangling at his sides.

"You'd best hang on."

"Why--AAH!"

Chase had suddenly jumped off of the cliff and began running really fast through the forest, jumping over fallen trees, rocks, and lots of random animals. 'Ayame' was screaming, hanging onto Chase's neck for dear life, 'her' eyes squeezed shut tight.

Chase glanced at the petrified red-haired girl. "Where do you live?"

"STOOOOOOOOP! PLEASE!"

Chase skids to a stop, 'Ayame' gasping for air, 'her' grasp weakening around Chase's neck.

"I live near the Xiaolin Temple. I'll tell you when to stop."

Chase nodds and begins running again.

Jack was trying hard to keep his eyes open. "Eeeeeeee... STOP!"

They stop in a wide field next to large mountain. 'Ayame' cautiously gets off of Chase's back, falling on 'her' butt in the process. Chase helps 'Ayame' get back up, who dusts 'herself' off and gives him a hug. When 'she' tries to run off, Chase doesn't let go of 'her' arm, but pulls 'her' back to him and kisses 'her' deeply. 'Ayame' wraps 'her' arms around his neck and returns it. After a while, 'she' breaks the kiss and stares up at the disappointed warrior.

"How about this? Meet me here tonight and we can see each other again. How's that sound?"

Chase looked the other way and folded his arms, continuing to be stubborn. "I'd still rather you stay."

'Ayame' put 'her' hands on 'her' hips. "That's my final offer! Take it or leave it!"

Chase sighs. "Fine."

Chase disappears and Jack just stands there, watching the spot where he teleported himself, not believing what just happened. _Too weird..._ He then walks over a hill and, once he reached the top, looks down upon the Temple. 'Ayame' takes a deep breath and made 'her' way to 'her' temporary home.

The sun was just rising and, thankfully, everyone was still asleep. So, 'Ayame' silently crept 'her' way to 'her' room, layed down on 'her' mat, covered 'herself' with the blanket, and tried to go back to sleep, already missing Chase's comfortable warm bed.

--

"AYAME!"

Jack was knocked on the head by a small fist, which didn't help his hangover. He tiredly sat up, holding his head and groaning. His longer hair was messed up slightly and he was still sore.

"Hi Kimiko." Jack said groggily, rubbing his eyes, before giving a big yawn.

Kimiko, who was lifting up the curtain, sitting on her knees, looked enraged and was whispering harshly. "Don't you 'hi Kimiko' me! Where the heck were you last night!"

Jack stared to the side at her. "Huh?"

Kimiko got closer to 'Ayame's' face, giving 'her' a full-on glare that made 'Ayame' shiver slightly. "You weren't at the club when I came to pick you up! I thought you were kidnapped or raped or even killed!"

Jack's memory was starting to come back, but just little flashes of it. He saw some men with weird hair colors staring at him lustfully and remembered being gagged. "Oh yeah... I was almost raped."

Kimiko leans back folds her arms, still glaring at 'Ayame'. "Well, I wish you were! It probably would've taught you a lesson."

"...But I was saved..."

"By who?"

"Chase Young."

Kimiko was surprised at this. "CHASE YOUNG SAVED YOU?"

Jack nodds. "He took me to his lair."

Kimiko was interested now. "Really?"

Jack thinks for a minute and snickers. "He stepped in my throw up."

"Ugh! Did I really need to know that?" Kimiko had a disqusted look on her face.

Jack smirked at her reaction. "No, but I thought I'd tell you. It helps jog my memory."

He stares off into space, trying to see what happened next. He saw an image of a topless Chase and blushed. Then, he saw four aces...

_'I win.'_

Jack's eyes widened at what he imagined next and blushed furiously. _So **that's **what he meant by me screaming his name over and over... Man..._

Kimiko noticed this. "What? What did you remember?"

"Nothing." Jack said a little too quickly.

Kimiko wasn't gonna just let this slip away. "You were blushing! What happened between you and Chase!"

Jack stares at her darkly and puts on a mysterious voice. "...Do you really wanna know...?"

Kimiko got the message. "He didn't..."

Jack nodds. "Mm-hmm."

"He... knocked you up, huh?"

Jack nodds again. "Mm-hmm."

Kimiko was amazed. "Whoa..." Then, her amazement turned to anger again. "I can't believe you! I just can't believe you! You did it with Chase Young?"

"What? What's done is done and the thing that was done was me! I'm still sore from it!"

Kimiko stepped back. "I didn't need to hear that! You liked it, didn't you!"

Jack crossed his Ayame-arms. "Well, FYI, I can hardly even remember exactly what happened last night! The closest hint as to what actually happened was the fact that me and Chase were in his bed naked together!"

Kimiko covered her ears, practically scream-whispering. "CAN WE PLEASE KEEP THIS ON A NEED-TO-KNOW BASIS!"

"Okay."

It was a good thing that Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were very heavy sleepers.

Kimiko shook her head. "I still can't believe you! What if you got pregnant?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"Well?"

Jack scratched the side of his face with his index finger, staring innocently at Kimiko. "What exactly does that mean?"

The Japanese girl drooped forward, letting her arms dangle, her mouth hanging open dumbly. "You don't know what "pregnant" means and you call yourself a genius?"

"Hey! I wasn't a pro at Sex Ed. class, so, no, I don't!"

"Do you know how you were born?"

Jack looked confused. "Huh?"

Kimiko sighs. "Let's make this simpler. Do you know where babies come from?"

Jack thinks for a second, staring off into space. "Uh..."

"Come here."

'Ayame' leans closer to Kimiko, who whispers something in 'her' ear. 'She' put on a disqusted look. "Gaah! That's where they're from?"

Kimiko nodds, amused at his reaction. "Yup."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"You mean to tell me that I could be carrying Chase Young's kid?" Jack asked worriedly.

"If he didn't use protection. He did use protection, right?"

"How the heck should I know! I don't remember every single little detail!"

"Well, for all we know, you're gonna be a mother. Congratulations." Kimiko said sarcastically.

'Ayame' was panicking. "Oh man oh man oh man oh man!" Then, he perked up. "I know! I'll ask him tonight!"

Kimiko stared at 'her'. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. I promised I'd see him again tonight."

Kimiko was infuriated again. "Well, why the heck did you do that!"

Jack put on sympathetic look on. "You should've seen how disappointed he looked when I told Chase I had to leave. It was depressing... Besides, he's so damn sexy!"

"So, you're gay."

Jack looked at Kim. "Um..."

"You're attracted to another guy." Kimiko smiled slyly.

Jack seemed taken aback at this. "Well, technically, I'm a girl right now, so, no, I'm not gay."

"Well, you'd better break up with him tonight."

"Why?"

Kimiko looked at boy/girl seriously. "I don't wanna take any chances! I don't wanna change you back to normal when you're pregnant! How normal would you be then?"

Jack was disqusted at the word 'pregnant'. He got tired of hearing it. "Will you please not say that horrid word? It's seriously scaring me!"

"Good! It should! Then break up with him!"

"No."

"Why not!"

Jack returned Kim's serious look. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Waiting for him to accept me? I could never do that as a boy."

"Do you want to get--"

Jack flinched and covered his ears. "DON'T SAY IT! I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH HIM!"

Kimiko was getting impatient with the redhead and whispered harshly and more frustratedly, "BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK ME! DON'T COME RUNNIN' TO ME IF HE ENDS UP GETTIN' YOU--"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

"PREGNANT! PREGNANT PREGNANT PREGNANT!" Kimiko kept saying the word over and over again just to annoy 'Ayame', who was trying to cover 'her' head with the pillow.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY!"

"OH, YOU'RE GONNA FEEL SO BAD AND GUILTY!"

Jack peeked at Kimiko from under the pillow, his words muffled by it. "WE WON'T KNOW THAT UNTIL YOU LEAVE!"

"FINE, I WILL!"

"FINE, THEN DO IT!"

"FINE! I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU ARE!"

'Ayame' was starting to hurt inside, tears beginning to sting 'her' eyes. The pillow did a good job at hiding it. "GO RIGHT AHEAD! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Kimiko lowered her voice down, startled at Jack's reaction. "Huh?"

'Ayame' uncovered 'her' head, staring at Kimiko with shiny, tearful eyes. "JUST GO AWAY!"

"Hmph! Fine!" Ignoring 'Ayame's' sobs, Kimiko got up and stomped off outside.

--

'Ayame' continued crying hysterically, so loud that it eventually woke up Raimundo, Omi, and Clay, who were now in there trying to calm 'her' down. 'Ayame' was so upset that 'she' was even letting Raimundo hold 'her', who was blushing furiously, stroking 'her' silky hair. He smiled softly, whispering comforting things to 'Ayame', which seemed to work slightly, since 'she' stopped saying things like "heartless bitch" and "it's not my fault" and the intensity of 'her' crying lowered significantly. His night shirt was getting damp, but he thought it was worth it, since 'Ayame' was actually _allowing _him to touch 'her'. He and the two other boys were just relieved that 'she' was all right, considering that 'she' didn't come back with Kimiko last night.

Kimiko, who was standing outside the building doorway, was starting to regret saying all of those things to Jack. She should've taken his position with a little bit more understanding. She wanted to go in there and tell him she was sorry, but she didn't want the boys to get all angry at her. _I'm sorry. Your secret's safe with me. I won't ever tell anyone..._

Well, Jack was thinking, _I HATE FEMALE EMOTIONS!_

--

Me: Wow... Another long chapter, but most of it's just dialogue. I think I made Kim a little too mean here, but oh well. Oh, and killerdoodlebug, the website you gave me didn't work for me. Everything's in Chinese/Japanese. I can't read Chinese or Japanese! And my stupid computer won't translate it for me! It's not fair! Could you give me the other one? Thanks. Anyways, this fruit salad's good! (takes bite) EW! COCONUT! I HATE COCONUT! (spits) Stupid evil coconut...


	12. Cooking Attempts & Break Up Lessons

The sun rises and Hybrid, KC (what we called Kimiko's Cousin), sentimentalvalue, and Rath look down from our perch on top of a studio building upon our next victims: Jackie Chan Adventures cast.

Hybrid: On three...

Everyone: THREE! AAH!

We all jump down, weapons/claws ready, and start fighting the possessed cartoon characters. In other words, STILL IN THE PROCESS OF OWNING XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! WE DON'T OWN IT YET! BE PATIENT!

--

Chapter 12

Cooking Attempts and Break Up Lessons

During the rest of the morning, 'Ayame' wandered around the temple and sulked. The Wudai Warriors were slightly disturbed by this, Kimiko feeling terribly guilty. Their attempts at cheering their new red-haired friend proved in vain, for the most they'd recieve was a poor excuse for a forced smile. Raimundo even tried getting 'her' to slap him by doing perverted things, but 'she' just ignored it all. Rai was convinced. Something was wrong.

"Ayame?"

'Ayame' looked at him, a solemn expression on 'her' face. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 'Ayame' lied and tried to walk away.

But, Raimundo walked in front of 'her'. "Yeah. A whole lot of nothing! You haven't slapped me all day!"

'Ayame' looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Rai tilted his head in confusion. "Why? You can tell me."

He takes her hands and gives her a warm, caring smile. 'Ayame' looked as if 'she' were going to cry again and, not really aware of what 'she' was doing, dug 'her' face into Rai's chest and started crying again. _I don't wanna break up with Chase, but I don't wanna be pregnant, _Jack thought, _I want to be a boy again, but if I'm a boy, Chase won't accept me... I hate this!_

Raimundo wrapped his arms around the crying 'girl', rubbing 'her' back slowly, not knowing what to say. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Once 'Ayame' calmed down slightly, Rai wanted to make sure 'she' was normal again, so, he grabbed 'her' butt. Almost on instinct, 'she' slapped him.

Raimundo laughs. "Good! You're okay again!"

'Ayame' smiles back. "Yeah. I guess I am. Thanks. Really."

Raimundo rubs his face a little. "You slap really hard, you know that?"

"Yup."

They burst out laughing as if it were the funniest thing on the planet.

Raimundo manages to stop laughing. "Well, lunch's almost ready. Let's go!"

'Ayame's' smile widened. "Yeah!"

They run off to the dining area to find Omi, Clay, and Kimiko already there. They seemed relieved to see a smile on 'Ayame's' face and laughed at the red hand print on the side of Rai's.

Omi smiles. "I trust you are feeling better?"

'Ayame' nodds. "Yup. So, what's for lunch?"

Clay shrugs. "It's a surprise. Master Fung didn't tell us yet."

Raimundo looks over his shoulder and motions 'Ayame' to sit down. "Here it comes now!"

Master Fung comes into the room, holding trays of food. At least, the monks and 'Ayame' assumed it was food, anyway. It looked in no way edible. Fung placed a tray in front of each young person, who looked at it uncertainly. Even Clay and 'Ayame' had their doubts. Omi poked it with his finger and jumped into 'Ayame's' arms when it moved! They could've sworn it growled at them!

"Master, what is that abomination?" asked the young yellow-headed monk.

"An old traditional recipe. This was the main delicacy back in the times of Grand Master Dashi." Master Fung stands proudly. "I made it myself!"

Everyone looks unsurely at it. Kimiko sniffed it and her hair momentarily lost it's shine. "Blech!"

Clay took a bite and his eyes widened. "Uh..." He force swallows it and gives a weak smile and thumbs-up. "Delicious..."

Raimundo also took a bite and nearly gagged, but he washed it down with wholecup of tea, not caring that it burned the inside of his mouth and leaving an extremely bitter taste. He forced a smile. "Very interesting..."

Omi pushes his plate away from him. "I mean no disrespect, Master, but I do not feel like eating right now."

'Ayame' takes a bite, savors it, and swallows it. "I don't know about you guys," Then, 'she' grins. "...but this stuff is pretty good!"

The monks watch 'her' engulf it and felt as if they were going to throw up. 'Ayame' licked 'her' lips and held out 'her' plate.

"Can I have some more?"

Kimiko thought, _How does Jack do that?_

--

For dinner, they had the same 'thing'. 'Ayame' had eaten most of it, but cut back on dinner though, aware of what 'she' had to do. It saddened 'her' at the fact that 'she' had to throw what 'she' wanted right out of the window, due to the fact that 'she' was really a 'he'. It would've caused problems if something _unusual_ happened and he was changed into a boy.

'Ayame' changed into another outfit that included a dark-red long-sleeved shirt under a black logo-less T-shirt and a pair of dark-blue jeans. 'She' brushed 'her' hair so that it was straight again and not all messed up, as 'she' had left it the whole day.

Kimiko was supervising him, reminding him that he had to break up with Chase nearly every two minutes. 'Ayame' had somehow forgiven her for making him cry like that when Kimiko apologized, since he blamed it on his new female emotions. He cursed his too forgiving ways, which he also blamed on his stupid emotions. Once 'Ayame' was finished fixing 'herself' up, Kimiko walked 'her' to the Temple gates.

"I know my way from here."

"Remember--" Kimiko was about to make her speach.

Jack stops her. "I know! I know! Break up with Chase Young! How many times does that make?"

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Do I really need to do this?" 'Ayame' had a look of hope on, staring at Kimiko, hoping her answer would be different.

"Don't make me say the 'P' word!" Kimiko warned.

'Ayame' raised 'her' hands up in defence, backing away. "Okay! Geez... Well, see ya when I see ya."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING REGRETFUL!" Kimiko shouts after Jack.

Jack calls back, "I won't!"

Once 'Ayame' arrived in the field where 'she' was supposed to meet Chase, 'she' found he wasn't there yet. So, 'she' lyed down on 'her' stomach and watched the sun set, losing 'herself' in the bright and dimming colors. 'She' had almost fallen asleep until 'she' heard a familiar voice behind 'her'.

--

Chase found Ayame lying on her stomach, staring off into space. Her red hair went well against the orange, pink, and red sky, making it shimmer and seem brighter.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

Ayame jumped at the sound of his voice and turned her head to look at him. "Of course not!"

She got up, brushed herself off, and walked over to Chase, who pulled her closer and they disappeared.

--

At Chase's lair, he and 'Ayame' were in a serious make-out session on Chase's bed, Chase on top 'her'. When he tried to slide 'Ayame's' shirt off, 'Ayame' broke their kiss, sitting up, a serious look on 'her' face.

Chase looked confused and slightly taken aback. "What?"

'Ayame' looked away from him. "I don't know about this..."

"You didn't seem to have any objections last night."

Jack tried to glare at Chase, which he found very difficult to do. "I was drunk last night! Of course I didn't have any objections! I had no clue what I was doing! I have one thing I wanna ask, though..."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Did you use protection, like a condom?"

Chase shook his head slightly. "No."

Jack panics at this. _Crap!_

Chase smirks. "But I didn't do that _there_."

"Then, where...?"

Chase kisses 'her' and pushes his tounge into 'her' mouth. Then, almost instantly, he pulled away, smiling evilly. "There."

'Ayame' thought for a second. _Wait! He what? EW! Just how drunk was I?_

'Ayame's' eyes widened at Chase. "I did that?"

Chase gave 'her' a sexy look. "It's amazing what can happen in one night."

_Alright! No more games! Gotta break up with him! _"Chase, there's something I need to tell you!"

"It can wait, can it not?" Chase says in a seductive voice, slowly getting closer.

"No! It ca--" But, 'she' was cut off by another one of Chase's intoxicating kisses, then he stuck his hand up 'her' shirt and began slowly massaging circles on 'her' stomach. Then he started kissing down 'her' neck, causing 'her' to gasp in pleasure.

"Now, what did you want to say?" Chase says, a sexy smirk on his face.

'Ayame' was dazed. "...Nothing important... Please... Touch me again..."

--

The next day...

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kimiko was scolding 'Ayame' for having sex with Chase and not breaking up with him as 'she' was told. She was furious. "What happened!"

"I told you already! I failed!" Jack was cowering in Kimiko's wave of anger.

"Why!"

"He's just too damn seductive!" 'Ayame' said in 'her' defence.

Kimiko sighs, calming down slightly. "Did you use protection at least?"

"Yeah. I managed to talk him into it."

"Well, that's good..." says Kimiko, relieved.

Jack folds his arms, an angry look on his face. "I still don't see why, as long as I use protection, I can't have a relationship with Chase."

"We don't wanna take any chances! Protection just helps preventing pre--"

Jack shot her a warning look. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD! I'M TIRED OF HEARING IT!"

Kimiko growled. "Fine! As I was saying,protection methods just help prevent _you know what_ and they can sometimes not work or break. Let's just consider yourself lucky he didn't do _that_ down _there _the first time when you didn't protect yourself."

"You know, these conversations really sicken me." Jack says, staring off into the distance, recalling the events that happened last night.

"Then break up with him already!"

"Fine. I'll do it tonight."

--

The next day...

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

Jack was cowering again. "I'm sorry!"

"Did you--"

"Yes! I did use a good condom and it didn't break!"

Kimiko crosses her arms, glaring at 'Ayame', who was 'knocked up' again last night. "Good."

Jack gives her a reasuring look. "I'll break up with Chase tonight. I promise."

"You'd better."

Jack stands straight, confident. "Don't worry! I'll give it to him straight on this time!"

--

The next day...

"JACK!"

Jack was crying. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kimiko rolls her eyes, her hands on her hips. "Yeah, you gave it to him, all right!"

"I said I was sorry!" 'Ayame' then stares at Kimiko intently. "How do you do it, Kimiko?"

"How do I do what?" Kim asked, confused.

"Breaking up! How do you break up with men?"

Kimiko puts on a skeptical look. "Well, you don't fall for their seduction, for one thing!"

"It's not my fault I do!" Jack cried.

Kimiko ignores him. "Secondly, you have to hate him!"

Jack thinks for a minute. "I have to hate him...?"

"Yes! Find the thing you don't like about him and hit him where it hurts!"

"You want me to kick him in the nuts? But he likes that!"

Kimiko backed away slightly. "...Okay... Did not need to know that... I was talking metaphorically."

"Oh. Right."

"Anyways, just get right to the point. No foreplay." Then, Kim got an idea. "Alright. You like me, right?"

Jack nodds. "Right?"

"Come here..."

She drags 'Ayame' into the bathroom so no one would see them. Jack looks around. "Why are we in here?"

"Now, I'll be Chase and you be... well... you."

"Again... Why are we in here?"

"Because I don't want the boys here thinking I'm a lesbian because I'm going to try and seduce you."

'Ayame' raises 'her' eyebrows. "Ooookay...?"

Kimiko sighs. "I'm going to pretend I'm Chase, who's seducing you, and you're trying to break up with me! I'm going to help you become immune!"

Jack's face brightened up. "Oh! That makes more sense now."

"Now, what does Chase do?"

'Ayame' thinks for a minute. "Well, first, he kisses me deeply, tounge and all."

Kimiko stares at 'her' nervously. That was a little much. "Um... What else does he do?"

Jack thinks again. "Uh... He kisses and sucks on my neck. I'm really sensitive there, even when I was a boy."

Kimiko nodds. "Okay, then what?"

"He sticks his hand up my shirt and massages my stomach in slow circles, occasionally brushing over my..." He pauses, looking at Kimiko embarrassedly.

"It's okay. You can say it."

"...Boobies." He then erupts into a fit of giggles. "I don't know what it is about that word that makes me feel all tingly inside!"

Kimiko ignores this comment. "Here we go..."

Kimiko started kissing and sucking Jack's neck, causing him to roll his head back, closing his eyes and moaning openly. Kimiko stopped to his disappointment and glares at him. "That's what I mean! You give in too easily!"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You're too easily pleasured." She sighs again. "Let's try again..."

--

Me: Will Kimiko be able to get Jack immune so he can break up with Chase? Find out next time! Um, killerdoodlebug, maybe you should give me the whole address. My computer's not that good. Thanks and Happy Holidays to all my readers/reviewers!

Haku Fu: RHINO CHARGING ELEPHANT!

Me: FISH EATING CRACKERS!

Haku Fu: MONKEY YANKING CHAIN!

Me: SPIDER DOING HOKEY-POKEY!

Haku Fu: ...I can't think of anymore sayings...

Me: HYBRID SHUTTING UP! I WIN! ...Wait...


	13. Chase Doesn't Take Break Ups Well

Hybrid, KC, sentimentalvalue, and Rath sit around a fire, the JCA characters bound and gagged in background.

KC: Whew! My knife had it's fair share of violence for one day.

sentimentalvalue: You got anymore of that fruit salad?

KC: Yup!

Me: Yeah! Pass me some! (to readers) How old am I, you ask? Well, if you must know... I AM 1,897 YEARS OLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone stares at her.

Rath: She is just some crazy, perverted teenager who's surrounded by bad influences with nothing better to do. Yeah. She scares me, too. This chapter shouldn't be too scary, though, which surprised me greatly.

Me: Shut up and eat your fruit salad.

--

Chapter 13

Chase Doesn't Take Break Ups Well...

Finally, Jack was finally immune to that kind of touch! So, that night, when 'Ayame' went to see Chase, 'she' was completely ready. 'She' wasn't gonna fool around this time.

At Chase's place, Chase led 'her' to his bedroom... again. 'Ayame' was severely tempted when he stretched out on the bed, but resisted and remained standing. Chase raised a confused eyebrow at 'her'. "What's wrong?"

'Ayame' looks away and says quietly, "...It's over."

"What?"

'Ayame' turns to face Chase. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

Chase stands up. "Why?"

"It's just... not right." 'Ayame' stares at 'her' feet.

"You didn't seem to care before."

"That was then."

Chase took a step closer. "...Are you breaking up with me?"

Jack was getting frustrated and shoots a forced glare at his idol. "Yes! I'm breaking up with you! Don't make this harder than it already is!"

"I can't let you do that."

Jack was confused. "...Why...?"

Chase takes another step forward. "You see, once you're with me, you can leave leave me."

"But--"

"I also recall you swearing your loyalty to me."

'Ayame' raised a confused eyebrow. "When--"

Chase closed his eyes, moving one of his hands in a circle, then pointed at 'Ayame', eyes wide open, concentrating on 'her'. "HEYLIN MEMORY RECALL!"

Jack froze and saw an image of 'Ayame' resting 'her' head on Chase's bare shoulder, panting. They must've just done it, which made Jack sort of feel sick.

"I never want to leave you... (hic!)" the girl said in a raspy voice.

_That must be the night I was drunk..., _Jack thought. Then he put on a worried look._ That can't be good._

"You don't have to." the Chase in the vision said in a comforting voice to Ayame.

Ayame beamed up at him. "Really?"

"You can always swear your loyalty to me."

Ayame nodds and closes her eyes, falling asleep. "Okay. (hic!) Let's go with that."

The memory fades and Jack tried to explain. "But I was drunk! I didn't know what I was saying!"

Chase had a very serious expression on. "You swore to me."

"But I--"

"SILENCE!"

'Ayame' cowered at the small flash of a lizard-demon form. He was seriously frightened by it. 'She' backed up into the door when Chase began striding toward 'her' in a menacing manner and 'she' tried to open it, but Chase had locked it with some kind of magic, which frightened 'her' even more.

_What's he going to do to me...?_

Chase stopped only a few inches away in front of the terrified 'girl'. "You _will _stay with me."

He grabbed 'her' arm hard. 'Ayame' struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for 'her'. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"No. You'll run if I let you go." Chase sneered.

"Please! Let me go!"

Chase twisted the struggling red-haired 'girl's' arm, causing 'her' to yelp in pain, tears streaming down 'her' cheeks. Chase seemed amused at 'her' pain and threw 'her' onto the bed.

"I _will _get what I want... _one way or another_..."

Jack's eyes widened in fear as the older man advanced toward him, seeing that Chase's eyes were seemingly clouded with lust.

_Oh, God..._

--

The next day at the crack of dawn, Kimiko was pacing around the front gate, waiting for Jack to come back. Two hours had passed, and still there was no sign of the redhead. This caused Kimiko to worry.

_Jack... Where are you...?_

--

Raimundo was having a horrid dream, and immediately woke up, panting. He heard the heavy snoring of Clay, but he didn't hear any sounds coming from the girls' rooms. He decided to check up on them, just to make sure things were alright. When he peered into them, he didn't see the girls.

Ayame's bed was still made neatly. Raimundo just assumed that Kimiko had gone to get a drink, so he decided to go get something to drink himself, when he saw Kimiko nervously pacing around the gate. He just knew this had something to do with Ayame.

"What's up, Kimiko?"

Kimiko's head snapped up and stared at the concerned Brazilian. "Huh? Oh, Raimundo. Nothing's up! Everything's perfectly fine!"

Raimundo sighs. "It's Ayame, isn't it? Where is she?"

Kimiko looked the other way and didn't say anything.

Raimundo grabbed her by her shoulders. "I know you know! Tell me!"

"Chase's..." Kimiko muttered under her breath.

Raimundo's eyes widened in disbelief. "What's she doing there...?"

"He needs help..."

This confused Rai deeper and he let go of Kimiko. "'He'? Who's 'he'?"

"Ayame."

Raimundo was starting to think that Kimiko had suddenly gone insane. "...Huh? Kim, you're not making sense."

"Ayame's not really a girl."

"What do you mean...?"

So, Kimiko told Raimundo all about how Jack had ended up as Ayame and he needed a place to stay and about their "girls night out". She told him how 'Ayame' had met Chase Young and about 'her' little affair with him. She told him how she had promised Jack how she wouldn't tell anyone who he really was in exchange for not doing anything evil and for up-grading her gadgets. Raimundo looked absolutely heart-broken. Then, he looked disqusted and began wiping his mouth frantically.

"Ew! Gross! I can't believe I kissed Jack Spicer! No wonder _she_ always rejected me!" Then, he puts on an angry disbelieving expression. "But, then he went for Chase? And not me? WHAT'S HE GOT THAT I DON'T GOT!"

Kimiko stared at Rai. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Raimundo realized what he just said and tried to cover it up. "No! I'm not jealous at all! I'm... UN-JEALOUS!"

Kimiko smirks at Rai. "Right. Anyways, Jack needs our help! We've gotta wake up Clay and Omi!"

Raimundo nodds. "Right!" He tries to run off to the bedrooms, but Kimiko grabs his sleeve.

"Wait!"

Raimundo turned frustratedly at Kimiko. "What? We can't waste time!"

"We can't tell Omi or Clay that Ayame's really Jack Spicer."

"You're right... Well, let's go!"

--

Me: Will the Warriors be able to save Jack? Find out next time!

Jackie Chan: May we have some fruit salad, please?

Me: (pokes him with stick) Never!

Vermont: We could help you take over the 'Xiaolin Showdown' Studio!

That got our attention.

Me: ...Go on...


	14. Saving Ayame

Hybrid, KC, sentimentalvalue, Rath, and the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures peek over toward the Johnny Test studio where their characters were guarding.

Hybrid: Alright. Now, we currently have the element of surprise--

Jade: HEY! PEOPLES! THE INTRUDERS ARE OVER HERE!

We're ambushed by the crazed cartoon characters. I glare at them.

Hybrid: You traitors!

Johnny: Zip it!

Rath: How dare you! (to Hybrid) You just had to trust them, didn't you?

Hybrid: Shut up!

Then, we hear weird battle cries coming from above and our guards are knocked out. Two people cut our bounds. I recognize them.

Hybrid: Lunar Lilly Muse! Fuzzy-Bunnies! 'Sup?

LLM: We heard of your attempt at taking control of 'Xiaolin Showdown' over the news and we just had to come over.

Fuzzy-Bunnies: Besides, who else would've saved you from the cartoons that aren't nearly as good as 'Xiaolin Showdown'?

Hybrid: (rubs head embarrassedly) Hehehe... Back the fic!

--

Chapter 14

Saving Ayame

At Chase's lair, 'Ayame' was sprawled out on Chase's bed, who wasn't there at the moment. He said he had something to "take care of". 'She' was completely confused. 'She' just felt so used.

Jack just wanted to disappear and never be found again. Where there was once endless admiration and love for Chase now only a depressing emptiness resided. All Chase really cared about was 'Ayame's' body. That made him a bit angry and sad at the same time, wishing he was dead.

--

Down in the courtyard, Chase Young, who was now back in his usual armor outfit, looked down upon the Xiaolin Warriors from atop of his stairway. The Warriors were glaring at him fiercely and he smirked back.

Omi stepped forward and shouted, pointing a demanding finger at Chase, "Give Ayame back to us!"

Chase folds his arms. "Why should I?"

"If you touched her..." Clay said warningly.

Chase smirks. "What if I did?"

Kimiko and Raimundo didn't say anything, just their glares showed. They already knew the truth and found it odd that Clay and Omi, unknowingly, were trying to rescue Jack Spicer, their enemy. After a moment's silence, Raimundo asks, "...Where is she?"

"She's right here." Chase then raises his right arm at his side. "Ayame! Come!"

--

In the room, Jack felt a strange sensation and his limp body, which was still sore from Chase's "assult", rose up so he was in standing position, but floating slightly. Then, the door opened and he was pulled quickly through it. It closed and locked behind him. Soon he was zooming through long hallways and down stairways.

His eyes were half-lidded and all Jack saw were blurs of color. He shut his eyes, for he was getting even more dizzier than he already was. When he opened them again, he saw the Xiaolin Warriors gaping at him.

--

After about ten seconds, Ayame had appeared floating at Chase's side. She seemed to be unconcious. The Warriors all gasped at what they saw.

Her clothes were ripped and tattered so that numerous places of her body were exposed. She had bruises around her wrists where it was as if a pair of strong hands held her down while she was stuggling (however, the "Koryu marks" remained unphased and clear). Her neck had many bite marks/bruises all along it. Her hair was totally messed up and tangled, not shiny any more. There was a small trickle of blood going down her right leg. When she opened her eyes slightly, the Warriors saw that they were slightly dull and vacant as if she wasn't all there. All in all, she was completely wrecked.

Raimundo's eyes widened in horror. He saw something like this in his nightmare, just it was Jack and he was dead. It was definately weird. He narrowed his eyes at the soul-less warrior as Chase brought the broken girl closer to himself. He turned the girl's head so her face was looking at him directly.

--

Jack wanted to move away from Chase's grasp, but it took all he had just to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes tightly as Chase kissed him deeply, feeling his tounge push it's way into his mouth. He didn't know what to feel at this point.

--

Omi, Raimundo, and Clay were shaking in anger as they watched. Kimiko was just stunned. She saw the look of pain on 'Ayame's' face and gritted her teeth. _Even Jack doesn't deserve this._

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

Without warning and unable to control his anger any longer, Raimundo had somehow transformed into his Wudai Warrior form and zoomed to Chase's level. He caught Chase off guard and made a direct punch into the side of his face, making him stumble back a little. 'Ayame' just floated there for a second, then fell to the ground, 'her' vacant expression still on.

Raimundo turned around and picked 'Ayame' up carefully. Chase put a hand to his own cheek, looked at his hand, and saw blood. "You will pay for that..." Chase hissed through gritted teeth.

Raimundo stood there, glaring at the long-haired warrior as Chase rose to his feet. "Don't you _ever _touch Ayame like that again."

"Really? And what will _you _do if I do?"

Raimundo's expression darkened. "I'll kill you." By the way he said it, if you didn't know him, you would have sworn he was evil.

Chase laughs cruelly. Raimundo glares at him angrily. "What's so funny!"

Chase tilts his head at the young tanned boy and smirks again. "You. I'm afraid you're not the one who's killing someone."

Raimundo didn't notice 'Ayame's' eyes open fully and started to raise a kitchen knife, but everyone else did.

"RAIMUNDO!" Omi shouted as loud as he could.

"RAI!" Clay said through cupped hands around his mouth.

"LOOK OUT!" Kimiko screamed.

Raimundo stared at the confused. "Huh?"

"Raimundo..." came the silent, dark voice of Ayame.

He looked down just in time to see the blade coming and dropped 'Ayame' onto the ground and flew away a good distance in the air. He just hovered there and watched the messed up 'girl' get up, completely unphased, gripping the knife. Then, he looked at Chase, whose eyes were completely focused on the 'girl' he wreaked. Then, he looked up at the stunned Raimundo and smirked.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to save your little Ayame, not bring her more harm by dropping her."

"What have you done to her!"

Chase shrugged. "Just a little spell. Now, she follows my orders directly. And I just told her to kill you all."

Omi shook his head. "No... Ayame would never do that..."

"She just needs a little push." He then looks sharply to Ayame, who looks back, awaiting her orders. "Now, go do as you were told."

With that, Ayame rushed at amazing speed toward Omi, Kimiko, and Clay, holding the knife like a trained assassin, despite her injuries. Raimundo immediately rushed down to their level and assumed their formation.

(A/N: I didn't want to put the name because there are some people who don't like too many spoilers who haven't seen those eps yet.)

'Ayame' kept coming and everyone split up into separate corners of the yard.

"Don't hurt her!" Raimundo told everyone. "It's not her who's doing this!"

Everyone nodds. Ayame looks between them, then dashes toward Omi, who, using the power of water, zooms away from the girl. He looks to his side and gasped when he saw Ayame running right beside him. He desperately dodged her stabbing attempts.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

He blasted 'her' away with a jet of water back into the middle of the courtyard. 'Ayame' shakes 'her' wet head, shivering. Then, 'she' zoomed toward Kimiko, who was right behind 'her' and 'Ayame' started jabbing at her. Kimiko was trying to snap the used-to-be boy out of his trance.

"Jack! Stop this! Please!"

Jack didn't seem to hear her and continued jabbing at Kimiko. Kimiko managed to catch the blade in between her hands when she was knocked down by 'Ayame', who was sitting on her and tried to stab her in the face, and got a better look at 'her'. 'Her' eyes were black. You couldn't see 'her' pupils or any sign of real life in them.

Kimiko's grip was starting to weaken and the blade was coming closer to her face due to the heavy pressure 'Ayame' was applying to the knife, until...

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

A large rock slammed itself against 'Ayame's' back, who flew off of Kimiko across the room, seemingly knocked unconsious. Clay kneeled down to Kimiko, who was panting. "You okay?"

Kimiko nodds weakly. "She _is _possessed... We gotta help her..."

Clay tips his hat and nodds. "Okay. We won't hurt her too badly."

He walked over to 'Ayame', who was still on the ground. He was about to touch 'her', when 'she' suddenly snapped awake and plunged the knife's blade through Clay's hand. Clay stepped back and cried out in pain, clutching his injured hand, trying to stop the gushing blood. 'Ayame' got up and attempted another stab, but was blown away by a huge gust of wind.

'She' skidded to a stop and glared at the Dragon of Wind with that creepy, vacant stare again. Raimundo lowered himself to the ground slowly and began calmly walking toward 'Ayame'. 'She' held the blood-stained knife threateningly and tried to stab him with it, but he knocked it away from 'her' and held 'her' close. Then, he punched 'her' middle really hard, but not too hard, only hard enough for 'her' to exhale sharply and go limp, unconsious for real this time.

Raimundo closes his eyes sympathetically. "Sorry about that."

He kept her from collapsing. The other Dragons, back in their regular forms now, himself included, ran back to him.

"What about Chase Young?" Rai asked them.

"Omi knocked him out." Kimiko pats Omi's large head.

"Since he was too busy concentrating on controlling Ayame, it was a piece of pie!" Omi smiles proudly.

No one bothered to correct him, so they just smile weakly and shake their heads. The situation was just too serious at the moment. Then, Dojo popped out of Clay's hat and looked around, shivering.

"I-is the fight over?"

Clay looks up at him. "Yup. We got Ayame alright." Then he hisses and grasps his hand.

Kimiko examines it. "That's a pretty bad injury, Clay. We'd better go back to the Temple and get that checked out."

The cowboy made a forced but reassuring smile. "It's really not that bad. I've had worse."

Raimundo looks toward the stairway where Chase was once standing. "We'd better get out of here before Lizard Man wakes up."

"You're right." Dojo nodds and grows 40 feet long. "Let's go."

They all climb onto Dojo and fly away back to the Xiaolin Temple.

--

Hybrid: Wow! This was a pretty violent chapter. Rath was shivering in exitement. He loves this kind of stuff, don'tcha, Rath?

Rath: (nodds) Now, can we please concentrate on more important things like FIGHTING THESE CRAZED CARTOONS!

Fuzzy-Bunnies, sentimentalvalue, KC, and LLM are fighting off the characters from "Johnny Test" and "Jackie Chan Adventures", screaming and zapping and stabbing. Rath is trying to hold a sea monster off.

Hybrid: Oh. Right, right. (punches talking dog in face) I don't know your name, so I'm just gonna call you "Talking Dog Who Likes Coffee".

Talking Dog Who Likes Coffee: Ow! And my name is--

Hybrid: (pushes him down) QUIET, TALKING DOG WHO LIKES COFFEE! Oh, and one of the websites worked! The deviant art one! The ChaseJack one keeps sending me to someplace that doesn't have ChaseJack! IT'S NOT RIGHT! (cries) It's not fair! Those fics sounded so interesting! Spicerella. (giggles) I would've posted this up sooner, but, as usual, my computer and dial-up hated me and wouldn't let me again! As usual, tell me what you thought of this chapter. 'Til next time!


	15. Thoughts

Hybrid: I am sooooo sorry for not updating this sooner! Once again, I was at my mom's house, but I got sick there and I couldn't come back here to my grandma's house two weekends ago and I didn't wanna rewrite this chapter at my house, mainly because I couldn't remember exactly how it went... Hehehe...

Rath: (fighting JCA's wind demon guy) Hybrid, who the heck are you talking to?

Hybrid: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS--AAH!

Two shadow khan peoples attempt to attack me from behind, but they disappear, leaving behind two girls, one with a very sharp pitch fork (Spicers apple, SA), one with a scythe (Jenni Spicer, JnS).

SA: Yo!

JnS: We wanna help!

Hybrid: Yays! More people! Oh, there is now a "Take Over WB" thread under Kimiko's Cousin's forum place. Look at forums. You'll know what I'm talking about then. Anyone who knows what WB is is welcome to join. (smiles)

sentimentalvalue: Hey! Focus!

Hybrid: Right. Onto the fic! NOT OWNING! (shoots at oni generals)

--

Chapter 15

Thoughts

The Warriors, Dojo, and the unconsious Ayame were welcomed when they returned to the Temple. Master Fung and the other monks were all grouped together by the main gates, watching the mountainous horizon, the golden sun a good distance over the tall mountains. When they saw the giant dragon, Master Fung rushed to them, giving a sigh of relief. He was greatly worried when he found that the young monks weren't in their "beds" and he heard no word from Dojo about a new Shen Gong Wu activating.

Then, he saw the conditions they were in. Clay's hand was poorly wrapped in his now bloodstained handkerchief he normally wore around his neck. Kimiko looked quite shaken. Omi had a concerned look and kept glancing at Raimundo and Ayame. Raimundo was holding the 'girl', not taking his eyes off of her, a serious and hateful expression on his face. He was beyond furious and disqusted at Chase Young for what he did to 'her'. 'Ayame' was still unconsious, breathing raggedly.

Omi stayed to explain everything he knew about what happened while Kimiko and Raimundo (who was carrying Ayame bridal style) helped Ayame and Clay to the infirmary where the treatments were done. The doctor monks rushed to their sides and told Clay to sit down. They tried to take the red-haired girl from Raimundo, but he refused and told them he could do it himself.

Kimiko was very impressed at how well Raimundo took the truth about 'Ayame'. She was sure he'd freak out. But, now, he seemed even more concerned, which confused her. The doctors told her to wait outside until the treatments were done, but Raimundo insisted that he stay with them.

"I just want to make sure she's fine." He told them.

One of the doctor sighs. "Fine. As you wish..." He turns to Kimiko. "You are okay with waiting?"

Kimiko nodds. "Sure."

"The Dragon of Earth should be out shortly." says the other doctor. "His wound seems to have healed a great amount already."

After about ten minutes of sitting down, playing her gamepal, occasionally looking up at the closed door, Clay finally emerged examining his newly bandaged hand. Kimiko turned her game off without saving it (she felt this was more important) and rose up, dusting herself off.

"How's your hand?"

Clay smiles at her. "It's fine. They said it should heal up completely in a couple o' days." Then, his smile disappears, replaced with a look of worried concern. "Can't say the same for Ayame, though..."

"Is she okay?"

Clay nodds. "Yeah, but she's real shakey, ya know? She can't say nothin'."

"Do they know exactly what happened to her?" Kimiko asks.

"They say they found evidence of rape..." Clay grimaces at the horrible word. "And by the looks of it, Chase did it countless times last night..."

Kimiko looks at her feet. "She's been seeing him, you know."

"Yeah. Rai told me."

Kimiko looked back up at the cowboy. "Did he tell you everything?"

"Yeah. He told me all about your little 'girls night out'."

Kimiko had expected more, but none came. "...That's it?"

"Other than the little Chase affair, then yeah, that's pretty much it." Clay raises a suspicious eyebrow at the Japanese Dragon of Fire. "Why? Is there somethin' else I should know?"

"No. It's nothing." Kimiko says, shaking her head, relieved that Raimundo didn't tell Clay about 'Ayame'. She wanted to change the subject before Clay got any more suspicions. "So, Rai's still in there?"

Clay looks toward the door. "Yup. Won't leave Ayame's side. Occasionally sayin' stuff like 'I won't let him do that to you again' and other stuff about killin' Chase. He really must love her, I guess."

_Even though he knows it's Jack..., _Kimiko thought. _That doesn't even make sense. He can't be gay, too? Oh well. Always a possibility. Though, I don't think Jack likes him in that way. That's just too bad, huh? _She giggles.

Clay looks at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing."

--

Raimundo refused to leave 'Ayame' in the room alone when the doctors had finished their treatments, so they told him to just let 'her' rest. They left to go alert Master Fung of 'her' condition. Raimundo just sat there at 'Ayame's' side, gazing at 'her'. 'She' needed a little help breathing, so one of those oxygen/respiratory machines was set next to 'her' bed, those plugs in 'her' nose. Where they got one, he didn't know, but that didn't matter. So, he continued to watch 'her', 'her' chest rising up and down in rythmic balance, showing 'she' was still alive.

'Ayame' woke up momentarily earlier, but 'she' was extremely jumpy, flinching at every touch. When 'she' tried to talk, nothing came out. 'She' had looked so ashamed and almost started crying, but the doctors told 'her' not to for it might make 'her' condition worse. So, 'she' went back to sleep.

Raimundo was deep in thought. _It's hard to believe that you're really Jack Spicer... That's really too bad. Me and Jack Spicer. Tch! Like that's really gonna work. Hey, what can I say? You're hot when you're a girl! Chase will pay for what he's done to you. I'll kill him. I know he's your hero and all, but that's no excuse for raping you. Even you don't really deserve it. I don't know what you ever saw in him. _

Then, he pondered about something else. _Hmm... What if you really **were **a girl...? Maybe then it'd work... But then there's the fact that you're evil and I'm good... So, yeah. Why the heck am I thinking about that? That just ain't right. I'm not gay... Am I? No, I'm not. Then, why--_

His thoughts were interupted when Dojo and the other Dragons barged into the room.

"Raimundo, my friend!" Omi said exicitedly. "A new Shen Gong Wu's gone active!"

Raimundo looked towards them. "Which one?"

"The Necklace of Sai Ping." says Clay.

"It allows you to take the form of any animal." Dojo explains. "But it leaves a resemblance of the user when used."

"You comin'?" Clay asks.

Raimundo shakes his head. "Nah. You can get it without me."

Kimiko tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Why?" But, she pretty much already knew the answer.

"Chase might come here to take Ayame back. I'll fight him off if he shows up here. I'll teach him a lesson for doing this." Raimundo growled.

Omi bows respectfully. "Yes. It is only fitting that you stay. We shall go."

Clay stares concernedly at the young Brazilian. "You sure?"

"I'm not taking any chances. A bunch of old geezers won't be enough to stop him if he comes, no offence."

Master Fung was with them. "None taken."

Kimiko nodds. "Sure, Rai."

So, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo leave Raimundo sitting at 'Ayame's' side. Master Fung strides over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be all right. She just needs her rest."

Raimundo looks up at the wise temple master to see him smiling kindly at him. Rai returns a weak smile. "I just want to be here when she wakes up."

Fung nodds his head slightly. "I understand. You don't mind if I stay?"

Raimundo gives him a playful smirk. "What? You don't trust me or something?" he joked with the old man.

Fung had to give a chuckle. "Of course I do, I'm just concerned."

He takes a seat next to Raimundo and watches the 'girl' sleep, awaiting 'her' awakening.

--

With Dojo and the Warriors that went with him, (Kimiko now in a long-sleeved black hoody and jeans with black hair and purple highlights, brushed straight down held back with a purple headband holding it back) they were flying over the Rocky Mountains, following Dojo's nose. Hetold them that they didn't wanna know what it smelled like, since they ("they" meaning Omi) wanted to see if they could help sniff it out so they could return to the Temple sooner.

The large dragon landed in a forest area and shrank back to four-foot size. The monks used him as a detector, holding him out, letting him bend in the direction where he could smell the Wu the most. He eventually led them to a large tree that seemed to stretch taller for miles.

Kimiko couldn't believe it's height. "Don't tell me we have to climb up that thing!"

Clay looks up, shielding his eyes from the sun, whistling impressed. "Yeah, 'cause I don't think I can..."

"We do not have to!" Omi says perkily.

"Yeah. This tree was just a little sprout when me and Dashi hid the Necklace of Sai Ping." Dojo slithers over to a large stone. "It's just under this rock!"

Clay, with his un-injured hand, pushes the rock over to reveal a tiny, slim box that had a tiny magic barrier around it. Dojo tapped it with his claw, causing the barrier to disappear. When Kimiko walked over to it and picked up, showing it to everyone proudly, someone else grabbed it. She gasped and saw Chase Young staring directly at her.

Chase smirked in her face. "Hello."

Kimiko glares back. "Hi."

Chase looks around. "Where's Ayame?"

Clay steps forward menacingly, looking very intimidating despite his bandaged hand. "Frankly, that's none of your business, sir."

Omi does the same, pointing an accusing finger at the long-haired warrior. "What do you plan to do with her?"

"That is none of your concern, little one."

"I AM NOT LITTLE! SMALL-BONED! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT!"

Kimiko manages to yank the Necklace from Chase's grasp and assumes a fighting position with Omi and Clay. "Like we're telling you where she is, you sick old man!"

Chase eyes them, feeling that there was something missing from this picture. "Hm. I see that you little tanned friend isn't here either. He's no doubt with my little toy..."

"AYAME IS NOT YOUR 'LITTLE TOY'!" Omi shouted angrily, still worked up from being called "little".

Chase ignores the bald monk's shout and puts on an extremely dark smirk, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Good. It appears that I get to kill two birds with one stone..."

"What...? You're going to--"

Chase interupts the worried Kimiko. "I apologize for cutting this little visit short, but I have some unfinished business to settle."

With that, he bows and disappears. The three Warriors jumped onto where he once stood. Omi got down on his knees and angrily punched the ground, giving a loud growl of frustration. "We must return to the Temple at once to help Raimundo!"

Kimiko pockets the Necklace. "You're right."

Clay was already onboard the enlarged Dragon. "Well, let's get this cattle drive movin' already!"

Omi and Kimiko get on and, with a fast whoosh, zip back in the direction of the Xiaolin Temple.

Kimiko was still worried. _I hope we're not too late..._

--

With Master Fung and Raimundo, they continued watching 'Ayame'. Then, finally, 'she' stirred. 'She' slowly opened 'her' eyes, that were dull but purple again. 'She' turned 'her' head toward the old man and the boy, who both looked relieved.

Master Fung spoke first. "Thank goodness you're all right."

Raimundo didn't say anything, but sighed and smiled, looking absolutely relieved. Jack wanted to say something, but when 'she' opened 'her' mouth and tried to speak, nothing would come out. 'She' grasped 'her' throat, 'her' eyes widening. _What's going on?_

Raimundo looks at his master. "What's wrong with her?"

Fung sighs. "Just as I thought. She's become mute..."

Jack stared at the old man in confusion. _Mute...?_

"How? She said my name when we got her from Chase! Why now?"

Master Fung gives Rai a brief reassuring smile. "Don't worry. If she spoke then, it may be only temporary. However, who knows how long it will take before her voice returns..." He closes his eyes, thinking a little. Then, he looks up at 'Ayame'. "So, do you remember everything that happened?"

_Oh yeah... Chase, he... Oh, God..._

'Ayame' puts on a sorrowful, pained look on and stares at 'her' hands, completely ashamed and confused. Master Fung and Raimundo took that as a "Yes."

_Why...? Why did he do that to me?_

"We're not going to let him do that to you again." came Raimundo's soft voice.

Jack was still wondering. _Why...?_

Raimundo takes 'her' hands. "It'll be fine."

'Ayame' looks up at Raimundo, who he and Fung smile at him kindly. 'Ayame' doesn't return it though. 'She' yanks 'her' hands out of Raimundo's and continues feeling sorry and hurt as 'she' recalled all that happened.

Raimundo sighs. "You were possessed by Chase."

'Ayame' looked up at them again. That got 'her' attention. _I was...?_

"Yeah." Rai said as if reading his thoughts. "You stabbed Clay and attempted to stab Kimiko."

_I did...?_

Raimundo noticed 'her' panicked expression. "Don't worry. You only stabbed through his hand. Nothing completely serious."

Jack sighed in relief. _At least I didn't kill him..._

Raimundo wanted to cheer 'Ayame' up a little. "You were impressive! I'd hate to get on your bad side when you're like that!" he humored.

Jack had to smile at the thought of being able to fight. Then, he thought about Chase Young and his sullen expression came back.

"It's okay." Raimundo told 'her'. "Chase can't touch you again."

"Oh, can't I?"

'Ayame' looked over Raimundo and Fung's shoulders, 'her' eyes widening in complete fear. Raimundo and the Temple Master whip around and glare at Chase Young's figure in the infirmary doorway.

--

JnS: Okay, since Hybrid's a little busy right now, I'll say the ending thing!

SA: (holds up pitchfork) NOT UNLESS I SAY IT FIRST!

sentimentalvalue: Hey! Save the fighting for Shen Du!

Hybrid: (sighs, takes out remote control, pauses time) Okay, I better say this myself before my fellow XS fans kill each other over it... Oh no! Will Raimundo and Fung be able to hold Chase off long enough for Dojo to get there in time? Find out next time! (un-pauses)

Everyone: (blink, look around) Huh?

Hybrid: Alrighty, peoples! Back to WB conquest!


	16. The Temple Fight

(once the sun set, Me, KC, SA, sentimentalvalue, JnS, Fuzzy-Bunnies, and LLM sit down behind abandoned Pokemon Studio building around fire while Rath sat on top of building onwatch. We're all very tired.)

Me: You know, at times like these, it seriously annoys me how many cartoon characters those shows have these days.

sentimentalvalue: I guess.

JnS: (humming while sharpening scythe)

(We sit there for a while until we're out of fruit salad)

LLM: (sigh) I'm bored.

Fuzzy-Bunnies: Whadya got in mind?

Me: ...Rock Paper Scissors?

KC: (puts knife away) Okay.

We start playing the stupid game, everyone always choosing "Rock" so no one wins for a while.

Me: This will take a while... Onto the fic! NOT OWNING!

--

Chapter 16

Temple Fight

Chase slowly stalked toward where 'Ayame', Raimundo, and Master Fung sat, a menacing grin spread on his face. Fung and Raimundo rose up and glared at the old but young-looking warrior, Raimundo's especially nasty.

"State your business, Chase Young." the Temple Master demanded calmly.

"I'm just coming to take what's mine."

"Ayame's not yours!" Raimundo shot furiously at Chase. "She doesn't belong anywhere except here with us and away from the likes of you!"

Chase tore his intent gaze on 'Ayame' and glares at Rai. "I'm still angry about that little stunt you managed to pull."

Raimundo stepped forward and said through gritted teeth. "Want me to do it again!"

The boy was just about to do it, but Master Fung shot an arm out to bar his path. "No, Raimundo. I will handle Chase Young."

"But--"

"No." the Temple master interupted. "Just take Ayame to a safe place."

Raimundo wanted to stay and beat Chase to a pulp himself, but he respected his master well enough to know when to sit a fight out. So, he ran back to the bed that 'Ayame' was sitting up on, a terrified expression frozen on 'her' face at the sight of Chase, and unhooked 'her' from the machine. He pulled back the covers, slid his hand underneathe 'her' knees, his other arm around 'her' back, and carefully picked 'her' up, cradling 'her' against his chest.

Jack blushed furiously. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been held like that. He slowly began to relax, feeling a little bit more safe against Rai.

_Man, he'd better not drop me._

Jack still felt a little pain from his injuries, but they weren't as bad as they originally were. He was thankful that Rai was being mindful of them and handled his female body gently. Then, he made a silent yelp and gripped Rai's shirt tightly when he saw Chase Young lunge at them with wide eyes. Before Chase reached them, however, he was kicked into the wall by Master Fung.

"GO!" Fung shouted.

Raimundo nodds and ran out of the small building, leaving his master alone to deal with Chase, who slowly got back up. He shook his head violently, gathering himself, then looked up at the old man, who was poised for another attack in front of the doorway.

"Beating on an old man." Chase sneered to himself. "Fun, but hardly seems fair."

"As the young people say these days, 'This old man is the one kicked your sorry butt'."

With that Chase leaped at Master Fung with amazing speed, his fists balled in front of him. Fung moved to the side, allowing Chase to crash into the closed doorway. The door and the wall around it crumbled from the force. Chase rose from the pile of concrete and wood, shaking his head again to get the debris out of his hair.

Master Fung took this oppotunity to throw speedy and powerful punches and kicks, yelling out random attack names, making direct hits every time to Chase's body. With a final kick, Chase collapsed. Fung was panting, and sat on the ground trying to catch his breath.

The old master sighs. "Oh, if only I were younger..."

"Too bad you're not."

Fung gasps and looked up to see Chase smirking down at him, completely unphased from the old man's assult aside from a lone scratch on his face and his hair that was slightly mussed and speckled with dust.

"Also, it's too bad that my patience for you has waned."

Master Fung's eyes widened as Chase raised his arms and started glowing an eerie dark indigo, a concentrated look on his face.

--

On Dojo, he, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were nearing the Xiaolin Temple. They were still a good distance away, but they were flying above the mountain range that hid their home.

"Please hurry, Dojo!" urged Omi.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Sorry, but can't you pick up the pace a just mite more?" Clay asked.

Dojo was getting seriously irritated from constantly being told to hurry up. "Hey! You wanna drive! Be my guest! I wanna get there just as much as you do, but I have limits, you know!"

Kimiko sighs and looks up. She gasps and points ahead. "What the heck is that!"

They all look toward where she was pointing to see a giant pillar of bluish-purple dark magic shooting into the sky. When they flew over the mountain, they saw that it was coming from the Xiaolin Temple from the infimary building. It had to be Chase.

--

Raimundo was almost at the front gates, holding 'Ayame' carefully but firmly against his chest. Then he heard a loud explosion at the other side of the Temple towards the infirmary. He looked behind him to see a large pillar of bluish-purple energy rush into the sky. Jack saw it, too. 'She' just gawked at it.

_I didn't know Chase was **that** powerful..., _Jack thought.

Raimundo sighed and continued running toward the gate, but Chase Young had teleported himself there, blocking his way.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

--

Dojo flew down toward the wreck that used to be the infirmary. The Warriors that were with him jumped down and began digging up the debris. Then, finally, Clay managed to lift a giant concrete block with his okay hand.

"Hey! I found Master Fung!" the cowboy called to his friends.

Omi, Kimiko, and Dojo ran/slithered over to him and helped recover Fung from the fallen debris. The old man appeared to be unconsious, but he was still breathing. Clay sat him up-right, allowing him to lean against a rather large concrete-debris block. Fung winced in pain, but opened his eyes, giving a weak moan. He looked between the concerned monks and dragon. Dojo slithered up onto his shoulder.

"Master Fung! Are you okay?" the worried dragon asked his old friend.

"I will be fine." Fung weakly replied.

Kimiko looks around at the mess that used to be the infirmary. "Where're Raimundo and Ayame?"

"I told Raimundo to run and take Ayame somewhere safe, but I do not think he got far..." There was a hint of worry in their old master's tone that the dragon and Dragons in Training didn't like.

Omi stands back up. "We'll go help them."

Dojo transformed into a human figure and he and Kimiko helped the old man up onto his feet. Fung wobbled a little, but he was caught by Human-Dojo, who supported him.

"They are most likely at the front gates." Fung said, pointing in the direction of the gates.

Clay caught Fung before he collapsed again and turned to his other friends. "Kim, Omi, you guys hurry on ahead. Dojo and I'll help Master Fung."

Kimiko and Omi nodded and ran to assist the Dragon of Wind.

--

At the front gates, a massive battle was going on. 'Ayame' was sat against a building, watching the fight. 'She' was still pretty weak.

Chase and Raimundo, who was in his Wudai form again, were fighting in the air, Rai with his wind powers, Chase with his ability to levitate. Raimundo sending lightning-fast punches and kicks at Chase, one after another. Chase was doing his best to block them all, definately impressed at the Wind Dragon's efforts to protect a little girl.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

A large tornado erupted from each of Raimundo's flat palms, aimed directly at Chase. He threw them at Chase with tremendous force and Chase was blown back a good distance, who was still concentrating on staying aloft. However, it wasn't enough to stop him. Chase somehow had managed catch the gusting wind around his hands. He turned around so his back was facing Raimundo, who floated there, confused at Chase's actions. Then, Chase used the wind to shoot himself at Raimundo with amazing speed, turned around and landed a powerful kick to the Brazillian's stomach.

Raimundo shouted in pain as he was thrown back over many Xiaolin Temple buildings until he slammed into a tall central Temple building, making a huge crater-like dent into the solid concrete wall. He opened his eyes slightly to see Chase zooming at him. Chase punched him hard, causing the dent to turn into a hole. Numerous Elder Monks that were meditating screamed in surprise as concrete started falling, but they were all fairly skilled, so they managed to jump out of the way.

Raimundo noticed the chaos that was going on and flew out of the open doorway, Chase closely following.

--

Kimiko and Omi heard some commotion and looked up in time to see Raimundo and Chase Young zip over. They look at each other.

"I'll find Ayame. You go help Raimundo." Kimiko told the bald monk.

Omi nodded, jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building and lept from roof to roof after Raimundo and Chase. Kimiko continued running in the other direction to find 'Ayame'. It didn't take long, for she found 'her' sitting up against a building, staring at the gate.

"Jack!"

Jack turned his head slightly and tried to stand up, but collapsed, Kimiko catching him.

"You okay?"

Jack nodds.

"Can you speak?"

Jack shakes his head.

Kimiko thinks for a minute, then came up with an idea. "I know!"

Jack was surprised that Kimiko had picked him up and made a quiet but startled whimpering sound at a sudden sting in his hip when the real girl pinched slightly. Kimiko started running toward the Meditation Temple for the Shen Gong Wu vault. She sat 'Ayame' down and rang the bell code, the spiral stairway opening in the floor to the Shen Gong Wu. She disappeared and returned a minute later with the Mind Reader Conch in her hand. Jack stared at her in confusion.

Kimiko puts the Conch to her ear. "Think something to me!"

Jack tilts his head, thinking that the girl had suddenly gone crazy. _Huh?_

Kimiko grins at him. "I heard that! Think something else!"

Conch: (Jack's original voice) _Uh... What should I say?_

Kimiko laughs. "Alright! Now I know what you're saying to me!"

Jack finally understood.

Conch: _Ohh! Cool! Where're Clay and Omi?_

Kimiko tries to explain. "Well, Clay's with Dojo and Master Fung--"

Conch: _Is he fine?_

Kimiko nodds. "Yeah. Omi's--"

Conch: _That's good. I thought Chase had killed him for sure._

Kimiko gives 'Ayame' an annoyed look. "Are you going to keep thinking or are you gonna let me finish?"

'Ayame' gives the Japanese Dragon of Fire a dirty look.

Conch: _Geez! Sorry! Excuse me if my mind works!_

Kimiko shrugs. "Well, Omi's went to help Raimundo with Cha--"

Conch: _Raimundo's gonna need all the help he can get._

Kimiko sighs, giving up. "You know what, this isn't gonna work. You think too much. It gets annoying."

Conch: _WHY YOU LITTLE BIT--!_

Kimiko tore the Conch away from her ear, cutting off Jack's nasty thought. She glared at him who scowled back.

"We'd better find Rai and Chase."

'Ayame' snorted, but nodded.

"Can you at least walk?"

'Ayame' stands up, a little wobbly, so Kimiko went over and supported 'her' to keep 'her' from falling.

Kimiko sighs, then came up with another idea. "Let's go."

'Ayame' nodds.

--

Outside on the outskirts of the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo was knocked into the ground again, Chase pinning him down with his foot on his back. Chase had a wicked grin spread on his face as he slowly applied more pressure upon the young Brazillian's back, swallowing his screams of agony as Rai slowly transformed back to his normal appearence.

Chase leans down so his mouth was right next to Raimundo's ear. "This is what you get for trying to take what's mine."

"She's... Not... Yours...!" Rai somehow managed to say, despite the horrid amount of pressure that was crushing his chest, making it very difficult to breathe properly.

Chase growled and pressed down harder, making Raimundo scream louder. He was just about to crush him when he was blasted off of Rai by a strong blast of water. Raimundo gasped for breath and was seriously relieved when he saw the young yellow-headed monk's outstretched hand intent on helping him up. He accepted it and stood back up, quickly regaining his balance as he started to stumble.

He then looked over his shoulder at the sound of a loud bark to see 'Ayame' hanging on for dear life to the neck of a giant black dog with bright blue eyes that was rushing toward them. 'Ayame' would've been screaming bloody-murder if 'she' could. The dog slowed to a stop next to Raimundo and stared up at him. Rai stared in confusion at it. It was familiar somehow.

"...Kimiko?"

The dog nodds.

Raimundo then looked at 'Ayame', who looked absolutely terrified from the ride. 'Her' eyes looked like they were about to pop out, 'her' hair was messed up worse than it already was, and to make things worse, 'she' fell off the Kimiko-Dog's back onto 'hers' with a very soft whimpering noise. _Owie, _'Ayame' thought bitterly. Raimundo helped 'her' up again.

"Rai!"

They all looked toward the gate again and saw Clay and Human-Dojo carrying Master Fung. Fung had somehow found some energy to stand upright mostly, but still needed a little support from Dojo. He, Dojo, and Clay walked over to where Raimundo and his friends stood. The old man looked at 'Ayame', who was pressed against Rai's chest blushing again, and smiled.

"It is good to see that you all are all right."

'Ayame' nodds, still blushing.

"Ugh..."

They all turned alert towards Chase, who stirred and stood up, soaking wet. He snarled at them, baring sharp lizard teeth, pure hatred burning in his reptilian eyes. They landed on 'Ayame's' frightened, shivering body in Raimundo's arms. Raimundo noticed this and pulled 'her' closer despite 'her' slight gasp.

"Don't think is over." Chase snarled at them. "Ayame _will _be mine."

Raimundo snarled back. "Don't count on it."

With a final dangerous smirk and a growl, the evil warrior disappeared. After about another minute of standing there in silence, watching the spot from where Chase had teleported himself, they all relaxed a little. Jack finally took notice of his position in Rai's arms, gasped, and tried to squirm free, but it didn't work. So he slapped Rai's face lightly in order for the tense Brazillian to let go.

Raimundo snapped out of his trance-like state as he stared at Chase's spot. "Huh? Oh! Sorry."

Raimundo immediately let go of 'Ayame', who stepped back instantly, glaring at him. Then, 'her' expression softened and 'she' gave him a smile.

Raimundo scratched the back of his neck. "Hehehe... You're welcome, I guess."

Jack nodds.

"We must return back to the Temple. I think we've all earned a long rest." spoke up Master Fung.

Kimiko turns back into a regular human, putting the Necklace back into it's little box. "But what about Chase?"

"After all that's happened so far, I think he will be resting for quite a while." Omi stated.

Clay looks at his bandaged hand, that he was now able to move slightly. "Hopefully next time I'll be of a little more use."

They all go back to the Temple and gape at the unbelievable wreck to certain buildings.

Master Fung smiles. "You do realize _someone_ is going to have to clean this up tomorrow, correct?"

--

Everyone: Rock, paper, SCISSORS!

All rocks again.

Everyone: Rock, paper, SCISSORS!

Me: I win! Paper beats all the rocks! Man, this took a lot of effort to type! I was battling the powerful elemental force of lazyness the whole time! Also, I was checking out the Chase/Jack websites and dealing with crappy dial-up. Hehehe...

SA: You cheated!

Me: (yawns) Wow! It's 11:15 pm here! Nighty night! Wake me up once my Anime show comes on... (snores)

SA: Hey! ...Might as well... (lays down)

Everyone except Rath falls asleep.

Rath: Hey! What about me?

Me: ...Keep watch... You're a demon...

Rath: (grumbling) ...stupid Hybrid... You owe me...

Me: You bet I own you! Now, shut up! Some people are tryin' to sleep for once!


	17. FEAR THE STUPID CHAPTER NAME!

Disclaimer: I didn't know what to call this chapter... NOT OWNING! Geez...

--

Chapter 17

In the Moonlight

The after a day's rest, the Warriors helped the elder monks repair the damage done to their temple home. 'Ayame', surprisingly, also wanted to help out, so 'she' did the planning of how the building should look and be rebuilt. 'Ayame' still couldn't speak, so Kimiko was 'her' official translater with the Mind Reader Conch most of the time while she also helped out the boys with the actual rebuilding.

Raimundo stayed pretty close to 'Ayame' most of the time and kept giving 'her' concerned glances, which made 'her' feel pretty uneasy. Kimiko hadn't told 'her' yet that Raimundo actually knew 'she' was really Jack Spicer. She wanted to see how long this would last.

Clay's hand was completely healed now, which surprised everyone. However, it was assumed that the reason it healed so quickly was due to the fact that he was a very experienced Wudai Warrior. There was black scar on both the middle of his palm and top of the cowboy's hand.

Omi was acting like a bossy construction worker's boss, telling everyone where everything went, shouting to tear the building down when it didn't look _exactly _how it looked before the fight. That earned a few whaps on the head by a very annoyed 'Ayame' with rolled up building plans. Omi then would bow and apologize. Then, about ten minutes later, he'd start with the bossy-ness again. Finally, after about the 15th time of this, 'Ayame' would just roll 'her' eyes and continue what 'she' was doing, occasionally pushing a very close Raimundo away when he got just a little _too _close.

--

By nightfall, the Temple was making excellent progress and was almost finished with the repairs. It really helped that they had Shen Gong Wu and also mostly everyone had special abilities. Everyone gathered in the rebuilt Grand Hall to eat. Thankfully, the young monks were the cooks this time, and the food looked resonably edible.

Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and 'Ayame' decided to sit outside in the un-touched obstical course to eat their meal so they could discuss their own matters in a quieter environment. There was a siver cresent moon and many twinkling stars in the clear, midnight blue sky. A very relaxing place indeed.

Omi slurped up the last of his noodles, put his empty bowl down next to him on his tray, and stretched. "Ahh... This is most relaxing."

Clay wiped B.B.Q. sauce from his mouth and put the napkin onto his plate where a steak once resided. He sighs as he looks up at the sky. "Got that right."

Kimiko, who was finished with most of her food long before, was now eating an egg roll laying on her stomach. "We all need it after what happened yesterday." She looks at the redhead. "Don't you think, Ayame?"

Jack was staring up at the moon. _What now? When the heck is that stupid Choker going to reveal itself? I wanna turn back into a boy!_, He thought frustratedly. _I can't stand being a girl anymore, especially with Chase after me. I swore my loyalty to him, so technically, he owns me... But when do I actually keep my word? This is no exception... right? At least when I'm a boy, I'll be out of this and I can put all this behind me..._

"...Ayame?"

Kimiko's voice snaps Jack back to reality and he stares at her, his expression reading 'What?'.

"You okay?" the Japanese girl asked.

Clay also turns toward Ayame. "Yeah. You were spacin' out there just now."

Ayame nodds.

Omi tears his gaze at 'Ayame' and looks at Raimundo, who was silently eating his nachos and Mexican rice.

"Raimundo, you have been most silent, considering that you are normally very talkative and we can never get you to do the 'shutting down'." the concerned monk said to his Brazillian friend.

Raimundo looks up from his plate. "It's 'shut up'."

'Ayame' stares at him, surprised that he didn't try to make a move on 'her'. Raimundo looks at 'Ayame', who smirks at him. He sighs and looks back at his plate. _That proves it. She really is Jack._

He had been hoping that Kimiko had been lying when she told him that Ayame was really Jack. But, from that smirk, he could tell it _was _Jack.

Kimiko watched him and almost read his thoughts. _Man, I really hope he doesn't tell everyone..._

Instead, the Wind Dragon asks, "What are we going to do about Chase?"

"Ayame told me through her thoughts that Chase had got her to swear his loyalty to him that night she was drunk." Kimiko tells them, shooting a glare at 'Ayame', who folds her arms and gives her a 'I really wish you'd stop bringing that up!' look.

Omi puts a hand under his round chin, thinking. "Hmm. That is a problem..."

"So, what now?" questions the Earth Dragon. "Do we challenge him for her freedom? We've done it before."

"Yeah, but Chase seems determined to make her his, so he may put more effort into getting her." Rai says, a tiny bit of worry in his tone.

Clay flops onto his back and sighs, not caring if his hat had fallen off in the process. "You're right..."

Kimiko rolls over so she was also lying on her back. "Oh, man..."

Raimundo nodds. "Yeah."

He also lays back, stacking his arms in the back of his head, staring up at the sky.

Omi sighs and also flops onto his back to gaze into nothingness. He then puts his hands over his ears and growls in frustration, "This is so difficult! It is causing my brain to feel pain!"

Jack snickers quietly at the yellow monk's reaction and also flops back to stare up at the starry sky and glowing moon.

They all just lie there, quietly watching the sky, occasionally watching a bat fly over. They were very tired from their day of rebuilding and they slowly started to drift into a gentle sleep.

--

Master Fung, who now had his arm in a sling and a bandage wrapped around his head, walked outside to check on the young Dragons in Training and Ayame. He smiled when he found them all lying on their backs, sleeping. The blonde cowboy was snoring loudly, but it didn't wake up the others. Ayame looked very relaxed now, and Fung was very relieved.

He balanced their food dishes onto one giant platter and went back inside. The old man returned outside with blankets hung over his shoulders and un-injured arm. Mindful of his arm, he carefully draped the wool blankets over the young monks up to their chins. He chuckled to himself when Omi, on instinct, had grabbed the blanket, pulled it up higher so it covered his mouth, and rolled over onto his side, falling into an even deeper sleep.

Taking in the sight, the old Temple Master smiled and said quietly, "Sleep well." Then, he went back inside of the Temple building where the other elder monks were in a meditation session. He bowed to them, telling them that he was going to bed early tonight. One of the monks opened one eye at him and nodded, understanding that the old man needed to rest for his injuries to heal.

Master Fung walked down a hallway to where his bedroom was. It was a little damaged, but it didn't matter. He layed down on his mat and covered himself with a blanket, falling into a deep sleep, preparing himself for the coming day.

--

Yup. Short and boring. This chapter is just so you're pretty much satisfied and so you know that I'm still working on this. I am VERY sorry for not updating this sooner. (bows in apology)


	18. Choker of Soten Finally Revealed

Disclaimer: This would've been up last week, but my computer wasn't letting me put the document up here. Anyways, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own this bowl of bean soup that my granny made just now! (to soup) I SHALL SLURP THEE!

Evil Talking Bean: AAH!

Me: (swallows, hears screaming inside head) Well, no one owns Hannibal Bean now... Oopsies...

--

Chapter 18

Choker of Soten Finally Revealed

The next day, the sun was pretty high in the sky by the time the Warriors woke up. Omi, obviously the first to wake, stretched and yawned, then took in his surroundings. He then saw Master Fung coming towards them.

Omi runs over to him. "Master Fung!"

Master Fung smiles at the young monk. "Good. I was just coming to wake you all up. Do you realize how late you all slept in?"

"I am sorry, Master." the small monk said, bowing in apology.

Fung nodds. "It is quite alright."

Clay and Kimiko's eyes snapped when they heard Master Fung's voice finally. They had just realized that they were missing their little yellow-headed friend. Clay lazily got up, rubbed his eyes from his sleepyness, and walked slowly over to his Master and Omi. Kimiko crawled over to where Raimundowas lying on his side, wrapped up in his blanket, snoring. She began shaking him by the shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Raimundo." No answer. "Rai?" _SNORE_... "...RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, WAKE UP NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Raimundo whimpered and covered his ears with a failing effort to block out the Dragon of Fire's shrill wake up call. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M UP! I'M UP! Geez!"

He sits up and looks groggily at Master Fung.

"What's up?"

"There are still more repairs to be done. Raimundo, wake up Ayame."

"Why me?"

"Because, from what I know, it takes you the longest to recover from sleep."

Raimundo started to feel a fire of rage coming on, but he managed to tame it while he let the "wake up Ayame" words sink in. He nodded in agreement as he stretched and yawned.

The old man nodds and looks to the other Dragons in Training. "Kimiko, Clay, Omi. I need you to help the other monks repair the central tower. Come."

"Yes, Master Fung." the three monks said in unison as they followed Master Fung down an alley towards the center of the Temple.

Raimundo watched them go for a minute, then turned his gaze onto the sleeping redhead. He crawled over to where 'she' lay. _Man! Why can't you really be a girl!_

He sighs and leans down, whispering in 'her' ear, "Ayame, time to get up now."

'Ayame', making a very light moan, yanked the blanket over 'her' head. An obvious sign meaning "Go away and leave me alone".

Raimundo gently grabs 'her' shoulder and shakes 'Ayame' a little. "Come on. You gotta wake up."

Jack peeked with sleepy eyes at Raimundo and smirked. Then, he tried to go back to sleep, messing around with Rai. _Just try and make me get up._

Raimundo puts on a sly smile and picks 'Ayame' up, blanket and all, holding 'her' bridal style. 'Ayame' gasped, wide awake now. 'She' glared up at Raimundo, who smirked back. Then, 'she' slapped the side of his head. _You'd better put me down NOW._

Raimundo put on a sheepish grin and let the red-haired 'girl' stand up on 'her' own. "Hey, I had to make you get up somehow."

Jack merely nodded and looked around, searching for the others.

"They went to go finish the repairs. I'm gonna go join 'em. You comin'?"

Jack shrugged and followed Raimundo to the central tower area.

--

By around 5:00 pm, the Xiaolin Temple was fully repaired. So, the Warriors and 'Ayame' decided to just chill out. The boys and 'Ayame' were watching Kimiko beat the crap out of a video game character in her game, the boys cheering, 'Ayame' raising 'her' arms in there air whenever Kim won. After about 20 minutes of this...

"KIDS!" came the urgent yell of the miniature dragon.

The Warriors and 'Ayame' looked up and walked over to the panicked Dojo.

Kimiko knelt down to his level. "What's wrong, Dojo?"

Dojo seemed breathless. "New Wu!"

"That's nice." Rai commented. "Which one?"

Dojo takes out the Scroll and starts reading. "It's called the Choker of Soten! It's the sister Shen Gong Wu of the Bracelet of Koryu. It's supposed to reverse the effects of the Bracelet, but who really knows for sure?"

'Ayame', Raimundo, and Kimiko's eyes all widened while Clay and Omi merely nodded, very interested. This was it. After about a month of waiting, it finally revealed itself. Jack was so excited that he was shivering violently. Raimundo saw this and smiled at him. Kimiko just nodded.

"Where is it?" asked the Water Dragon.

"Somewhere in the Sahara Desert."

Clay straightens his hat. "Well, we'd better get ready."

With that, the Warriors and 'Ayame' ran to their newly-repaired rooms to get dressed in their travel wear.

Dojoshouts after them, "DRESS LIGHT!"

When they came out, Kimiko's hair was turquoise, held back in a white bandana, wearing a green tank-top and short pants, Raimundo was wearing his white short-sleeved hoody that he hadn't worn since the whole Wuya incident and baggy jeans, and Clay and Omi were in their usual attire. They waited for 'Ayame' to come out, but after about five minutes and no 'Ayame', Kimiko snickered to herself and went back inside. 'She' was having trouble with 'her' bra again. After another five minutes, 'Ayame' came out wearing a black T-shirt with a green _kanji_ "metal" sign, black short cargo pants, and black tennis shoes with black socks.

(A/N: Ooh, the blackness!)

--

On the enlarged Dojo, flying over the vast sandyness of the Sahara, the Warriors scanned the area for anything that could possibly locate the Choker of Soten. 'Ayame' was so anxious that 'she' was visibly shivering, 'her' purple eyes swept over the desert sands, but there still was no sign of the Choker.

Raimundo scoffs frustratedly. "You think that we'll find the Choker any time soon?" he sarcastically asks Dojo.

"Be quiet! We'll get there when we get there!" The giant green dragon sniffs the air and points forward. "It's somewhere in that mountain range!"

Right ahead of them was a long range of craggy mountains that seemed to just rise up from the desert sands. As they flew closer, they looked down into a shallow gorge and saw a human skeleton. It shook the Warriors up, but 'Ayame' wasn't paying any attention to it. 'She' was too busy looking for the Choker.

After a while of flying, Dojo landed on a very large rock that jutted out of the wall of a mountain. In the mountain wall was a dark, ominous-looking cave. They all dismounted Dojo and stared at the cave entrance for a minute. The now lizard-sized dragon made a startled squeaking sound and zoomed under Clay's hat, quaking violently.

"Th-that Choker's s-somewhere i-inside that c-cave."

They looked back at the cave again, then back at Dojo.

"You sure?" Kim asks, a slight quiver of fear in her voice.

Raimundo smirks. "Why? You scared?"

Kimiko glares at him. "NO! I'm just making sure."

"Hehehe... Riiiiiight..."

"What's that supposed to mean, you jerk--!"

She stopped when she realized that 'Ayame' had made an annoyed sound and disappeared inside the cave, quickly followed by Omi and Clay. She looked at Raimundo, who looked back, shrugged, and ran inside after them. Kim sighs and speed-walks inside the cave.

--

The Xiaolins and 'Ayame' continued walking down the cave wherever Dojo leaded them. 'Ayame' was now holding Dojo, looking at him whenever they reached a fork. Dojo would then point down a certain tunnel or path and they'd keep going.

Jack was determined to find the Choker. He really wanted to be a boy again. And he wanted Chase to leave him alone and stop saying that 'he owned Ayame'. It was really starting to get annoying at how persistent and possessive he was being. _I just want him to leave me alone for a while..._

Then, they saw it. They saw a glint in the darkness on top of a tall stone pedistal. Omi, as always, pointed out the obvious by screaming "There it is!".

Clay looked around. "Still no Spicer..." He was still curious about Jack's whereabouts, even though the Osaka incident was long ago.

Jack resisted the urge to scream "I'm right here, you big hick of a doofus!" and instead focused his attention on his ticket back to boyhood. He pushed Omi out of the way, who was just about to jump onto the pedistal, and started climbing up there himself. The little bald kid was very confused as to why 'Ayame' was determined to retrieve this particular Shen Gong Wu, but of course, Kimiko and Rai knew.

The Choker was within reach when all of a sudden, a gloved hand grabbed it at the same time as Jack did. Jack looked up into reptilian eyes and gasped. _Son of a bitch..._

--

Cursing at the end of a chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Even if it's gonna be updated ASAP, I swear. I've just been REALLY busy lately.


	19. Chase vs Ayame

Sorry. This took longer than I thought it would. I would've done this faster, but my parents constantly look over my shoulder when I'm on the computer and I _really _don't want them to read this fic. (sweat drop) Also, I'm using my mom's work computer since mine won't do the internet for some retarded reason! Moronic computer... grumbles...

Disclaimer: You really should know by now.

--

Chapter 19

Chase vs. Ayame

"Hello again." Chase says with a smirk. "Ayame, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Jack glares at him and nodds, still utterly disqusted with the evil overlord.

"A one-on-one fight." Chase continues. "Last one standing wins."

Jack nodds, still glaring at him. He takes out the Wind Blade Fan and raises an eyebrow at Chase, who shakes his head.

"I'll make it easy on you and not use any Shen Gong Wu. You may, however, for you are going to need all of the help you can get."

_I'm not gonna lose, _Jack thought determinedly to himself.

"LET'S GO!" Chase bellows. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The Choker glowed brighter than it already was and, in another blinding flash of light, the pedistal and various spots on the ground that the Warriors below were standing on shot themselves towards the sky into incredibly tall pillars of black rock, the cave celing crumbling away. The pedistal stopped rising and widened to the size of a large circular stadium. While the Dragons' stone also stopped rising, thousands of other pillars continued to rise around the 'stadium' and large chunks of rock were floating around in the air a good distance above the fighting grounds, seemingly not in the least affected by gravity.

Another blinding flash and Chase Young and Ayame appeared near the middle of the pedistal platform 'stadium'. Chase grinned evilly at Ayame and she shot a nasty look at him.

The Xiaolins were in their 'armor' and were somewhat surprised to see Ayame's body start glowing. She looked down at herself and watched as her clothing slowly disindigrated in the intense light and something else materialized in it's place. A very familiar and very revealing outfit...

"THE PLAYBOY BUNNY OUTFIT!" the Wudai Warriors minus Omi shouted in disbelieving unison.

Omi started drooling. "The revealing clothing piece! I was beginning to think that I would never see it again!"

Jack gasped and blushed furiously (in both meanings) and strived to cover himself, failing greatly. Once again, he was in the blue bunny outfit, bunny ears and all. The only thing different was that it didn't have the high heels this time, but dark-blue boot-like shoes that were easier to walk in. Also, there were slim but strong armor guards over his shoulders, lower arms, and shins so it was more like a sexy armor thing. It was surprisingly easy to move around in. It looked like something you'd see in a "Final Fantasy" game or a skimpy Anime show or something! (A/N: (sweatdrop) Hehehe...) _Man, right when I thought it couldn't get any worse!_

Chase was stunned for a second as he took in Ayame's new appearence. Then he smiled evilly to himself. "That's a pretty good look for you Ayame. Very suitable to the tasks that I'll have you doing for me once we return to my lair."

Jack decided to forget about the way he looked and scowled at the amused overlord. He took out the Wind Blade Fan and held it firmly in his hand, ready to open it and attack. However, Chase just stood his ground, continuing to sneer at him.

"You make the first strike. I won't even move for you."

Jack knew it was probably some kind of trick or something , but he was still willing to take his chances just to become a male again, so, he rushed at Chase, got up real close, and punched the man into side of his face. Then, almost as fast as he came, Jack ran a good distance away from Chase, not taking his eyes off of him.

The surprisingly strong punch that was delivered to his face caused Young to stumble a bit, but not much. He felt anger flare up inside of him instantly, but he did not wish to harm Ayame too much or else she wouldn't be able to do what he wanted her to, so he forced himself to calm down and smiled slyly at the red-haired girl.

"Huh. I wasn't really expecting that."

Chase then zoomed right in front of Ayame and grabbed her arms in a bruising grip, causing her to gasp out in pain. Then, he lifted her, despite her desperate squirms and moved his face up close to hers.

"Don't expect it to happen again."

He throws her away from him, Ayame rolling along the rocky ground, the Fan knocked out of her hand. Chase walked slowly over to her body and kicks her, Jack exhaling sharply, shuddering from the pain that rushed through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and grit his teeth at the sound of Chase's amused laughter.

--

The Wudai Warriors watched in horror as Chase continued to throw and kick the redhead around the 'arena'.

"By the looks of things, Ayame's not gonna last much longer than a piece of fried chicken at a Texas barbeque." Clay stated, flinching at another kick.

_Come on, Jack, fight back already, _Kimiko thought frustratedly.

Omi just continued to watch in complete silence, eyes wide as he watched helplessly as Chase continued with his assult on Ayame. He was just at a loss for words.

Raimundo was shivering with fury as anger continued to build up inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to kill the evil overlord so he would finally leave 'Ayame' alone. But, since this was a Showdown between 'her' and Chase Young, Rai couldn't interfere. _Curse the person who made that damn rule!_

--

_This is so stupid!_ Jack thought bitterly as he struggled to get up, since it appeared that Chase was taking a break in pummeling him. _I can't just sit here and let Chase to do this to me. I gotta fight back, dammit!_

Ayame stood up as straight as she could, wiped away the blood that was trickling out of her mouth, and opened the Wind Blade Fan in her right hand. She knew Chase was stalking toward her from behind, so she whipped around and started waving the Fan in his direction frantically, causing sharp, transparent, moon-shaped blades to zoom straight at the menacing man. She had trained so much with the Fan that she didn't even have to say it's name to tap into its power, which Jack was thankful for.

Chase saw this and broke into a run at Ayame, who was still waving the Fan in powerful quick waves, Chase occasionally getting cut in the face by an incoming wind blade. Ayame started backing away quickly, still continuing to wave the Fan, sometimes mouthing the words "Wind Blade Fan", nearing the edge of the platform.

The platform was also edged by giant individual rock 'walls', if that's what you want to call them. They were spaced out, shooting up about six feet, along the edges of the platform as if to mark the limit as to how far the fighters could go before they fell down to the unvisible ground below.

It didn't take long before Chase had Ayame pinned up against a rock 'wall'. He had knocked the Fan away from her again and had both of her wrists pinned against the 'wall', watching her struggle against his grip.

"Don't worry." Chase whispered in her ear, Ayame shuddering from his breath. "This will all be over soon. Then things will go back to the they were between us before our little... _incident._"

_Man, what part of "no" doesn't he understand! Geez! _Jack didn't care about that anymore. He just wanted to be a guy again and get as far away from Chase as possible and forget any of this ever happened. Then, he took note of his position and Chase's words, instantly reminded of what he did to 'Ayame'. Then he **_really_** wanted to get away and really started squirming against Chase's grip, not aware of something strange happening to his right wrist...

--

The Xiaolin Warriors were severely tempted to go help Ayame when they watched Chase start molesting her. However, they stopped and gasped as they gazed at Ayame's right wrist as the Koryu marks started glowing brightly through Chase's hand.

Apparently Chase saw it too as he paused in his actions to squint in the light emenating from the wrist. Then, his palm felt the painful sensation of burning and, with a hissing sound, he let go of the wrist andheld his own hand that now had a burn mark in the form of the marks. He shot a furious glare at the girl who was now standing steadily on both feet.

Ayame's pale skin was slightly glowing a silvery white, weird black markings similar to the original marks all over her visible skin. When she reopened her eyes, no color other than bright silver could be seen within them. She straightened up and strided over to where the Wind Blade Fan lay, picking it up. Then, Ayame turned her gaze at the still stunned Chase Young, narrowing her eyes so they looked like angry white slits.

_"Leave... Me... Alone..."_

Ayame's voice sounded hollow, as if someone were talking through a paper towel tube. She opened the Fan, another Fan materializing in her left hand. Then she positioned her body like an X (hands in the air) and swiped both Fans toward the ground to propel herself high into the air, far above the fighting platform, her gaze still fixed on Chase, who was still grasping his burned hand.

With powerful swipes of the Fan, Ayame started sending wind blades aimed straight at Chase. The evil lizard man finally decided to abandon his hand and put up a defensive stance, attempting to shield himself from the incoming blades. But the wind blades were stronger somehow and they were even starting to cut into his armor. He was too busy defending himself that he didn't notice Ayame's foot speeding straight for his face until it was too late. The force behind the attack caused him to stumble right to the edge of the platform, somehow managing to catch himself from falling.

Ayame landed in front of him, a nasty scowl staring at him right into his face. Her blank eyes bore into Chase's wide, disbelieving, golden ones.

_"Pervert."_

Then she slapped Chase as hard as she could on the side of his face. He gasped as he stepped over the edge and began falling, too stunned to do anything as he fell to his defeat. _I can't believe she slapped me... I lost...?_

With a blinding flash of light and loud rumbling, the cave returned to normal. The extra Wind Blade Fan faded from sight, becoming no more. Everyone was in their regular clothes in which they came in. Raimundo ran over to Ayame, who was no longer glowing and her knees were starting to give in, and caught her before she hit the ground. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo came over to where Rai helped Ayame stand up straight.

"Whoo-wee!" Clay exclaimed, seriously impressed. "I was gettin' mighty worried there, Ayame, partner!"

Omi picked up the real Wind Blade Fan and the Choker of Soten, which Ayame had dropped. "However, I am most curious as to how you managed to take on that form when you are obviously not a Dragon." Omi raised an eyebrow at the unsteady girl.

Kimiko had a pretty good idea though and merely smiled, considering how the Koryu marks were glowing. _There's more to that Bracelet, I guess..._

Jack had finally regained consciousness enough to know what was going on, he groaned and looked at his surroundings.

"Wha...? Wha happened? D'I win?"

Raimundo gasped, as did everyone else. "You can speak again!"

"Huh? I can? ...I CAN TALK AGAIN-ow." Indeed, Ayame could speak again, even though it hurt a little and her voice was a little raspy.

"And to answer your other questions, you just had a Xiaolin Showdown with Chase Young and yes, you won." Kimiko said simply, still smiling at Jack.

Jack stared disbelievingly at the Japanese girl. "Seriously...? I beat Chase Young? I won a Showdown! Holy Crap!"

Omi once again raised a suspicious eyebrow at the red-haired girl. "Why is it that you cannot remember your victory?"

Ayame thinks for a second. "...I don't know... What exactly happened--?"

"We'll explain later!" Raimundo said hastily.

The others understood why, as they saw Chase Young limping towards them, his mouth in an angry, growling snarl that revealed one of his fang-like teeth. He was a downright mess; his hair was messed up, his armor had deep gashes in certain places, his sash was ripped, and to top it all off, there was a large, red handprint on the left side of his face. The monks got into fighting position.

Omi was the first to speak. "What do you want, Chase Young? Ayame defeated you in the Showdown square and fair! You must leave her alone now!"

"I do not recall... ever wagering... Ayame's freedom from me... little one." Chase said between painful gasps.

"That's it!" Ayame was seriously getting tired of this. So, she managed to steady herself into a normal standing position, yanked the Choker from Omi, and put it around her neck. "CHOKER OF SOTEN!"

With that, everyone watched as Ayame's body was engulfed in a golden light. She hissed and squeezed her eyes shut from the familiar searing pain as her body started changing again. After about five minutes of this, standing if front of them all, was the body of Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius.

Jack reopened his eyes and looked at his hands. They were as they were before the entire Ayame issue. NORMAL! Then he checked the rest of his body, _especially_ his private parts, to find that everything was once again normal. Then, he exploded into a loud cheer in his normal voice, well, as loud as he dared anyway, doing some weird dance that he made up.

"YES! I'm normal! I'm normal! I'm N-O-R-M-A-L normal! UP YOURS, BRACELET OF--"

Kimiko and Raimundo clapped their hands over his mouth. "DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Kim warned.

"DON'T FORGET YOU'RE STILL WEARING THE BRACELET, STUPID!" Rai reminded.

"Oh. Right." Jack takes the Bracelet off of his hand and gives it to Kimiko. "Just keep that thing as far away from me as possible!"

Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Chase Young just gawked at Spicer, still not believing what just happened, leaving an awkward silence between all of them.

Clay decided to break the silence. "So, Ayame's really Spicer? He was with us this whole time...?"

"Yup." Jack replied with a toothy grin.

Omi was drooped over, his arms dangling in front of him, mouth hanging open dumbly. Chase Young was in a similar pose. Then, after a while, Chase pointed accusingly at Jack. "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FAMILIAR ABOUT AYAME!"

"Believe it." Raimundo smirks at Chase. "You've been screwin' around with Jack Spicer."

"THIS IS ALL A LIE! A LIE!"

"Well, it isn't." Kimiko tells the appalled Chase Young. "It's true."

"I've been... I have... With..." Then Chase's disqusted expression turned uglier. "THAT IS JUST PLAIN DISQUSTING! I'M UNCLEAN!"

Jack gives Chase a skeptical look. "I wasn't _that_ bad! So, you still want me?"

"UGH!I WILL NEVER BE CLEAN AGAIN! GAH!" Then, Chase disappeared, teleporting himself back to his Mountain Lair, determined to have an extremely long bath.

The Warriors, dragon, and Jack watched the spot where Chase had disappeared. Omi turns to his friends and Jack. "Well, we had best go back to the Temple to put away the Shen Gong Wu."

"I'm coming with you." Jack announced. "How else am I gonna get home?"

Clay nodds. "Good point. Well, anyways, it was nice to know that you're alright an all, but all this is just too plain kooky to me."

Kimiko looks at Dojo, who was still dumbstruck under Clay's hat. "Well, Dojo? Care to do the honors?"

The mini dragon snapped out of it. "Oh! Right." He supersizes himeself, just barely fitting in the cave, but just enough to fly out. The four Wudai Warriors climb onto his back, but he stops Jack from doing so, too. "Hold up!"

Jack glares at him and puts his hands on his hips. "What gives!"

"Before you get on me, you'd better cover up or something! I am not going to be a dragon who's carrying a nudist for a passanger!"

Jack gives him a confused look, then looks down at himself. He shrieked (hurting his throat) and placed his hands over his _very private_ parts. Once again, he was naked.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!"

So, after Raimundo's awfully generous offer to let Jack wear his hoody, who eagerly accepted it and was thankful that it was long enough to cover his genitals, Dojo blasted a hole in the celing with a small but strong fireball and they flew away back to the Xiaolin Temple.

--

Still one more chapter to come. YAY! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS! Now, I must sleep... It's 4:30 a.m. here!


	20. Normal?

I HATE MY COMPUTER! Sorry this took so freakin' long. I truely am.

Disclaimer: Not owning, but myself and a few others are workin' on it.

--

Chapter 20

Normal?

During the long flight back to the Xiaolin Temple, everyone was asking Jack at least a million questions per second, especially the boys. Stuff like:

"What was it like being a girl, Spicer?"

"What is a bra?"

"Why did you fall for Chase and not me!"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP ASKING ME SO MANY FREAKIN' QUESTIONS!"

The questions were just getting more and more personal as they went along and Jack was refusing to answer.

Clay, trying to keep his hat from blowing away, shook his head. "I still can't believe Spicer was with us the whole time."

It was really cold, what with the wind blowing in your face and being naked from the waste down. After a while, Raimundo had allowed Jack to lean against him so he wouldn't be as cold anymore, causing Rai and Jack to blush slightly. It helped a little, but it didn't stop Jack from wanting his trenchcoat right about now.

Kimiko turned her head around to see the two boys 'snuggling'. "Now, you two behave!" Kim teased.

Jack glared at her. "Just what are you implying!"

Raimundo does, too. "Yeah! What!"

Kimiko smirks at them. "Nothing." Then, she turns back around to focus on what was ahead of her, snickering to herself.

--

Once they arrived at the the Temple, the monks got off of Dojo. It took Jack a little longer, considering that he was still making futile attempts at covering himself, trying to keep the shirt down, causing him to fall off. Before he hit the ground, however, he was caught by Clay. The cowboy held him for a second, just staring at him.

"Take a picture. Trust me. It'll last longer." Jack said, sounding a little frustrated.

Clay shook his head again and put the redhead down onto his feet again, walking away towards the Grand Hall where Master Fung would be waiting for them.

"I will go and put these into the vault." Omi stated, who was still carrying the Shen Gong Wu that was won in the Showdown. He then placed his gaze on Jack in a long stare.

"What?"

Omi didn't say anything and ran off toward the Meditation Temple.

Kimiko looks at Jack, who was staring after Omi wondering what his problem was, and giggles. "You'd better put some pants on." She walks away in the direction that Clay went, smiling.

Raimundo and Jack made their way to the 'bedrooms' without saying anything to each other the entire trip. Once they arrived there, Rai threw Jack a pair of his pants and allowed him to change behind the curtain of what was once Ayame's room. Once he came back out, he was now in a loose pair of jeans and an 'Ayame shirt' that was too small on him (most of his stomach was showing), for he had given Raimundo his shirt back. The Brazillian just stared at him.

"What? You see something you like?"

The Dragon of Wind's eyes widened at the smirking boy and backed away a little.

Jack laughed and began walking towards the Grand Hall, Raimundo following closely, but still somewhat keeping his distance. Jack noticed this. "Come on! I was kidding! Geez..."

"I knew that." However, Rai wasn't worried about that. He was worried because it just so happened he _did _like how Jack currently looked and it disturbed him greatly. He _did not _want to think that he was gay. _I'm just seeing Jack as Ayame right now. That's all. _He reassured himself.

(A/N: Someone's in denial! (rolls eyes))

Once the two of them arrived in the Grand Hall, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay had already told Master Fung everything that had happened to Jack/Ayame. Everyone looked in Raimundo and Jack's direction as they came to stand next to them. Master Fung was first to speak.

"Spicer, is it true that you were really Ayame?"

Jack nodds. "Yeah."

"And it was the Bracelet of Koryu that put you into that state?"

Jack nodds again. "Yup."

"And from what I have heard, it also put you in a very powerful state when you were in trouble during the Showdown, correct?"

"I guess." Jack shrugs. "I don't actually remember it and just how many questions are you gonna ask me!"

Fung smiles at him. "As many as nessesary."

After about ten minutes of more question-asking, the young monks and Spicer were now sitting on the floor. Jack was tired and made an annoyed sound. "Are we done _now_!"

Dojo was writing stuff on an open scroll and pointed his pen at Spicer. "Almost, so chill!" He continues writing. "Here's what I got so far:

_"The Bracelet of Koryu is a very powerful Shen Gong Wu. It has the power to change the user into the opposite gender and it can only be reversed by the sister Wu, the Choker of Soten. However, it leaves marks around your wrist that indicate its use. At certain times of extreme peril, the Bracelet can put you into a very powerful state, giving you unbelievable power or 'superpower'. But there is still little known about this Shen Gong Wu, so use caution when using it."_

Dojo looks up at the Temple Master. "How's that?"

Master Fung smiles at the mini-dragon. "Nicely done, Dojo."

Omi rubs his chin (does he have one?). "So, basically, the Bracelet of Koryu is a Shen Gong Wu we should never use again?"

Fung nodds. "Unless you really need it, which will not be very likely." He turns to look at Jack, who was lying on his back on the tiled floor, staring off at the celing or possibly _through_ the celing, drooling, completely bored out of his mind. "Raimundo, wake Spicer from his 'boredom coma'."

The Dragons all snicker at Jack's position on the floor for a second, then Rai took the evil genius by the shoulders, lifted him up, staring at him. Surprisingly, it was as if he were sleeping with his eyes open or something, for he remained in his drooling state. Raimundo started shaking him, yelling his name until finally Jack snorted and looked around in sleepy confusion.

"Eh...? Where am I? Did our team win?"

Raimundo smirks at him. "You fell asleep or something, dude. Focus."

Jack shreiked when he realized Raimundo was holding him and slapped him. "Freakin' pervert!"

Master Fung rubs in between his eyebrows and chuckles. "I guess that's proof enough that Spicer really was Ayame. Anyways, Spicer..."

Jack looked at the old man. "Huh?"

"I would like to thank you."

"What for?"

"You have helped us unlock some of the mysteries of the Bracelet of Koryu's functions. However, I also would like to apologize for what you have been put through." Fung bows respectfully to Jack, who continued to stare at him.

"Alright, fine, you're welcome. Can I go home now?" Jack asked impatiently.

Fung rises. "Of course. Dojo?"

"I'll be outside when you're ready, kid." Dojo slithers out the doors.

--

The Xiaolin Warriors had insisted that they go along with Dojo to Jack's mansion. Once they arrived, Jack dismounted and just stood there in the grass, staring at his large house.

"Hey, Jack!" Kimiko calls out.

Jack turns around and screams as his heli-bot, goggles, and the Monkey Staff zoomed straight for his head, ducking. Once he recovered, he picked up the items and looked back at the Warriors and dragon.

Raimundo smiles at him. "Well, it's been fun." _I still wish he was a girl, though! Dammit!_

"But, in spite of that, we must return to being enemies." Omi says.

Jack rolls his eyes. "I'm well aware of that."

Clay just nodds at him, tipping his hat, he then turns back toward his front to Dojo. "Let's go, Dojo."

Dojo took off into the air, but as he was preparing to zoom off into the direction of the Temple...

"SAYONARA, AYAME!" Kimiko shouts.

Jack shouted something inapropriate back, but the large green dragon had already flown away out of hearing distance. So, he just stood there, staring after Dojo. After about another second, he took a deep breath, and started walking towards his front door.

--

After a week's time, everything was normal again: Shen Gong Wu activates, Jack and Warriors look for Wu, Jack and Warriors fight over Wu, Warriors beat the crap out Jack, Warriors take Wu back to Temple, Jack returns home empty-handed, Jack steals Warriors' Wu, Warriors try to take back Wu, and so forth in a similar fashion.

However, it was _mostly _normal.

Apparently, Rai was still hung over Ayame and he would just stare at Jack occasionally.

Chase Young rarely showed up at Shen Gong Wu locations, and when he did, he kept a safe distance away from Jack.

Jack would also sometimes believe he was still Ayame and dress in women's clothing (yes, he brought the 'Ayame clothes' home with him), only realizing that he was really a guy once he had everything on and was half-way to the location of the activated Wu. Once, when he was babysitting his cousin, Megan, she caught him trying on the bunny outfit in front of the mirror, trying to hook together the bra piece! Naturally, Megan never looked at Jack the same way again and kept threatening to tell his and her parents about it unless he gave her full privilages to candy/desserts and his "evil lair".

But, other than that stuff, everything was as normal as it could possibly get.

END

--x--

Personally, I thought that this was a lame way to end this. Well, I was suffering from a serious case of writer's block, which would explain why it took so freakin' long to put this up, along with the fact that I've been very busy lately and I couldn't really stay on the computer as long as I used to. I thank all those who reviewed this fic! It really means a lot! 'Til next time.

P.S. I'm normally faster when it comes to updates on these serious stories, unless I'm very busy and/or if my computer acts up (which it usually does). I'm also open to any helpful advice (getting a new computer doesn't count, for I have crappy dial-up).


End file.
